Communion
by HelenT
Summary: After an incident offworld Sam and Jack find themselves struggling with a unique and very definitely shared problem. The search for a solution to that problem leads SG1 into another galaxy hopping adventure. Set in Season Two.  Sam & Jack UST
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Communion

RATING: T

SUMMARY: After an incident off-world Sam and Jack find themselves struggling with a unique and very definitely shared problem. The search for a solution to that problem leads SG-1 into another galaxy hopping adventure. Set in Season Two. Sam & Jack UST although this is more action/adventure with a large side order of ship.

SPOILERS: S2's The Fifth Race

FEEDBACK: Yes please! I don't do so well in a vacuum, so let me know what you think; good or bad.

DISCLAIMER: Stargate SG-1 and the characters are the property of MGM and the production team. There is no infringement intended and no profit made.

THANKS to Lysa, my wonderful beta!

NOTE: This is probably the last of my old fic that I can post here as the rest are too high in the rating. In fact, this one would be if I wasn't planning on editing the single only scene that is NC-17. If you do want to read that high rated version, I'll leave a link at the end of the story to the other archive were I plan on hosting it. Enjoy!

At first glance the planet looked remarkably like Abydos. Only instead of an enclosed stone structure they and the stargate were out in the open. The MALP had trundled a few feet away from the gate and then stopped. Beyond the squat grey machine and as far as the eye could see, sand dunes stretched and shimmered in the heat from the baking sun.

Adjusting his cap to shield his face, Jack turned at the sound of the worm-hole disappearing and checked the other three members of his team had re-materialised in proper order; as in two arms, two legs and their heads on their shoulders and not peering out from their guts.

He had a 'thing' about technology malfunctioning when he was involved. The problem from his point of view being that the stargate wasn't a TV stuck on the Discovery channel. Satisfied on that score, he levelled a look on his 2IC who correctly interpreted it as a prod to double check the planet's atmospheric conditions. He trusted the MALP to get it right maybe half the time.

Reading from the hand-held sensor in her hand, she wandered over to the MALP, saying, "The air's good, radiation is well within acceptable limits and there are no discernable radio transmissions to indicate technological activity, sir."

That was good enough for him. "Okay, kids, let's get our butts in gear and find that temple. If we make good time and I get home before The Simpson's starts you all get brownie points…and maybe a cookie."

"Oh, goody." Standing on the platform, Daniel pinched his nose to quell a tickle and hopefully a sneeze. "How far did we think it was again?" he asked, a little nasally.

"From the UAV's flight path, we've extrapolated the approximate distance to be four clicks from the 'gate," replied Sam, straightening up from a brief survey of the MALP's other sensors.

"A walk in the park," quipped Jack, putting on his shades as he set off after Teal'c who was already striding confidently over the sand.

Hot, sweaty and covered head-to-toe in a dusting of gritty sand they found the structure they were looking for at the distance suggested by the UAV. Having found themselves in hot water before when approaching supposedly abandoned settlements, the four of them lay atop of the nearest sand dune and waited while Jack checked it out with his field spy-glass.

Set in the middle of nowhere and with no cover once they left their current position, Jack felt antsy enough to give the single-story stone structure a thorough inspection. On its roof was the engraved symbol that had gotten Daniel so excited about this planet. Excited wasn't an exaggeration. The second he'd seen it and as grainy as the picture had been, the archaeologist had jumped up from his seat and started jabbering on about the ancients.

"Jack?" Daniel now prodded impatiently. "There are no tracks in the sand. Doesn't that tell you anything?"

Colonel Jack O'Neill ignored him for a few extra beats purely on principle. "Well sports fans it doesn't look like anybody's home," he finally announced. Getting up and dusting off, he said, "Okay, Daniel, you're in luck. Let's go see if they left any nice surprises behind. I emphasise _nice_ by the way. No more brain dumps."

"I'll be sure to remember that."

Inside and given the darkness after the too bright sunshine, it was eerily familiar. "Is anybody else getting a feeling of deja-vu?" asked Carter, her blonde head turning this way and that as her voice echoed.

"If you mean the heebie-jeebies, I'm right there with ya'," said Jack, keeping half an eye on the floor for some kind of trigger such as the one they'd accidentally tripped on P3R-272.

Tense under his desert camouflages, he kept a firm grip on his MP5 and Daniel's casual reading of his mind, saying "Relax, Jack. I doubt this place has the same function as the one on P3R-272," had no effect whatsoever.

Shrugging irritably and doing his damndest to keep both him and Carter in his line of sight, he shot back, "Whatever. Just hurry up will ya. I don't like it in here. Sue me!"

"I can't see this taking very long, colonel," piped up Carter. She was sifting through some sand that had gathered in one corner and having said that swept another look around the square chamber with its charcoal grey marble-like floor. "There doesn't seem to be anything here. Not even markings on the floor."

"It is perhaps just an empty abandoned building," suggested Teal'c, reduced to craning back his head to inspect the ceiling for anything remotely interesting. "I suspect this journey has been a waste of time and effort."

"Hey, we just got here," Daniel protested, hands on hips and spectacles glinting in the meagre light spilling in from the doorway. "There's got be something…" he trailed off dispiritedly at the obvious lack of anything.

"Why?" argued Jack, still getting an itch between his shoulder-blades about the place. "Maybe the ancients had turned over a new leaf and stopped littering the gallery with their…I dunno…cast-offs."

The words were hardly out of his mouth before Carter announced to the chamber at large, "Guys, I think I may have found something."

Jack whirled; thinking he couldn't let her out of his sight for a single second. "Damn it! You just had to go and say that didn't you. Admit it, you love contradicting me," he charged, aggrieved.

Carter was on her knees in the same corner. Only now she was fiddling with the stone wall. "Sorry, colonel," she replied with a quirky, sideways smile. "I just pressed something and hey presto!"

One of the sandstone bricks had begun to open with a scraping, grinding sound. Cautious and watchful, the others gathered around her to peer inside the small square space slowly being revealed.

Daniel, on the ball for once, shone his flashlight to better see the metallic wishbone-shaped device laying on the bottom. It was all on its lonesome. Jack's eyebrows climbed. It looked harmless enough. At least there was nothing to leap out and latch onto your head with here. Squatting down behind Carter so the Jaffa could see it, he asked, "Hey, T, you ever seen anything like that before?"

"Never," he replied without hesitation. "I am unfamiliar with this device, O'Neill."

"If it is a device." interjected Daniel from beside the tall, muscular Jaffa. "It could just be decorative."

"In which case we're back to this trip being a waste of time," suggested Sam and casting a questioning look at the colonel, she asked, "Shall I remove it, sir?"

Mobile lips twisted with a grim mixture of resignation and acceptance, "Yeah, go ahead. Just be careful."

"Always am," she muttered and reached gingerly inside.

Whatever anyone had been expecting it wasn't for her to go into spasm and be thrown backwards hard enough she crashed into O'Neill. He in turn tumbled back into Teal'c's legs; who then stumbled a few steps backward before he could check the motion.

Stunned into immobility the men of SG-1 watched as blue tendrils of energy engulfed the writhing Captain. Horrified, Jack reacted first and recklessly lunged to snatch the device out of her hand. Only, when he touched the second of the two prongs, he went into spasm, too. Pinned by its power, his back arched and Jack's last thought was that his damned spine was about to snap. Then he passed out, slipping into blessed oblivion.

Jack came too with a groan. Blinking to focus and raising an arm that felt like a lead weight, he pressed a finger and thumb into his eyes. As he did a frisson of something akin to awareness skated over his body; raising the fine hairs on his arms and legs. Turning his head on the pillow to peer over to the next bed, he met Carter's searching gaze when she turned his way at the same time.

As quickly as his sluggish brain would allow, he catalogued the details of rumpled blonde hair, unmarked skin and intelligent blue eyes in a pale piquant face. "Carter?" he rasped, "You okay?"

"I think. You, sir?" she croaked back.

"Don't ask," he replied feelingly.

A blurry shadow moved nearer the beds and a deep voice boomed, "They are awake, Dr Frasier."

Realising they were back in the infirmary at the SGC, Jack wasn't in the least bit surprised to find Teal'c stationed at the foot of their beds. And, a second later to see Daniel careen in through the double doors with steaming coffee sloshing out of a mammoth sized mug.

"You're awake," Daniel said, coming to a stop and stating the obvious. "Good, I was worried."

"We all were," said a smiling Janet Frasier. Wearing a pristine lab coat and a pen-light tucked in her ear under thick dark hair, the bases pretty and popular medical doctor made her way towards them with the usual clipboard in small, neat hands. Stopping by Sam first, she shone the penlight into her eyes. "So, how are you both feeling?"

"Okay, I guess," said Sam uncertainly.

"Fine, fine," Jack lied, adding "peachy keen in fact."

Used to his tricks, Janet Frasier levelled a knowing stare on him, "You're not getting out of that bed until I've thoroughly checked you out, so don't even start on me, colonel."

Giving up with a grimace and two surrendering hands in the air, he settled back and vented just a little on his usual suspect. "Daniel, what did I tell you about nice surprises?"

Perching on Sam's bed with a smile on her direction, Daniel sipped nonchalantly at his mug and met Jack's challenge with his usual aplomb. "I didn't leave a tip if that makes you feel any better."

Squinting when the light was shone into his own dark eyes, Jack replied sarcastically, "Oh yeah. A whole bunch."

"I do not believe Daniel Jackson can be held accountable for the unfortunate reactions of the device to being touched," stated Teal'c, just as another man strode through the double doors.

Short, bald and stout in his crisp short-sleeved blue shirt, General Hammond still had an aura about him that made every airman under his command stand up straighter when he approached. He was a rarity in that he didn't need his rank to command respect.

"Well, it's good to see you both awake and alert," he smiled, not completely successful in hiding his relief. "You had us all worried," he added unnecessarily.

"So the doc here said," replied Jack with a grim smile. "Think of it this way, sir. We wouldn't be us if at least one didn't get zapped by an alien gadget of some description."

Amusement spread over his ruddy face as Hammond smiled a wry acknowledgment. "At least this time you all seem to have come out of it unharmed. That's a big plus in my book, colonel."

"Do we know what happened exactly?" asked Sam, pushing herself up on her hands. "The last thing I remember is picking up the device and then feeling like I'd been stunned by some kind of electrical charge."

_Oh here we go_, thought Jack. _Let's analyse the thing to death while I still have needles stabbing into my skull. Geeze, who the hell cares? We leave it the hell alone and move onto the next planet._

A direct blue stare pinned him. "I disagree, sir," Carter stated bluntly. "The gadget as you call it obviously has some purpose. I think finding that out is definitely worth the time and effort."

There was a perplexed pause. "Sam?" queried Daniel gently, "Jack didn't say anything about not investigating it."

She blinked and bounced from one baffled face to the next. "Yes he did," she refuted and looked to the colonel for confirmation. What she found was the picture of a dumbstruck man caught out on the proverbial hop. "Sir?" she queried uneasily.

"Colonel O'Neill didn't say a word, Captain," said Hammond glancing at Dr Frasier only to find her wearing her 'uh oh, this is very wrong' expression. "Don't tell me I spoke too soon."

Jack cleared his throat and admitted with a wince, "Carter's not imagining things. I didn't say it, but I did think it."

"Oh," said Daniel, drawing the single syllable out.

Stood at the foot of Jack's bed, Teal'c eyebrow lifted to new heights. He had no problem pointing out what no-one else wanted to. "It would appear that Captain Carter can hear O'Neill's thoughts."

"Oh well, on the bright side at least she won't get bombarded," quipped Daniel into the heavy silence that followed.

There was a wet ring on the briefing room table from his coffee mug. Slowly swiping it away rather than giving his attention to the head of the table, Jack wondered irritably why he felt a weird impulse to change his seat. Normally, he wouldn't give it a thought except the seat in question was right next to a major part of his current acute embarrassment.

The word 'thought' had him shutting it out and listening in instead. Seated next to Hammond with files spread out before her, Doc Frasier was yakking on about the tests they'd been put through. "…Nothing on the scans to indicate any abnormal brain activity and blood work comes back completely normal. The next stage would be to do PET scans on them both. They're much more thorough and would give a clearer picture of what might be going on."

At the head of the table, General Hammond looked as pensive as pensive could get. "Do it, doctor," he ordered and then turned to Jack. "Colonel, SG-1 will stand down until we get a handle on this situation." The way he said it suggested he knew the kind of reaction that news would garner.

Jack hated to disappoint. Sitting up from his disconsolate lounge and trying to contain his frustration, he said, "General, with all due respect is that really necessary?" He didn't wait for a reply, "I mean sure, Carter managed to read me…so what? I'm not exactly a closed book most of the time anyway." Annoyed enough to let politeness slide, he then waved a dismissive hand at Dr Frasier, "this stuff…it's all bunkum. I'm no more telepathic than you are, sir."

Unfazed, Frasier's lips curved into a wry smile and next to her, Hammond's gaze softened. "Normally, I'd agree with you. But we've seen enough weirdness come through that gate that I have to make sure." He raised a quelling hand to forestall more argument. "Captain Carter is 100 certain she heard you; clear as bell, say something that you did not speak aloud. Given the incident on P2K-241 that warrants a few alarms as far as I'm concerned."

Jack knew he was fighting a losing battle, but felt compelled to try anyway. "Sir, it was a one-off. I sure as hell haven't had mathematical formulae floating around my skull."

"It would be nice to be able to confirm that," said Hammond and Jack's gut sunk at the glimmer of 'gotcha' on his superior's face, "but, Dr Frasier here tells me you've been avoiding any and all meetings with Captain Carter since you both woke up this morning."

Oy! Busted, Jack grimaced and scrubbed a hand over his hair. "Avoiding is a bit strong, sir. I've been busy is all. I had paper work and er…stuff to catch-up on."

"Good to hear, Colonel." Hammond's lips twitched. "I'll expect the back-log of reports to appear on my desk just before you report to med-lab 1 for some tests…at say, 1600 hours…" The second pause was deliberate. "…with Captain Carter in attendance, too."

From across the table, Carter's agreement was instant and business-like. Catching an unusually silent Daniel's sympathetic glance, Jack's fake smile stretched wide. "That suits me fine, sir."

Lying on a gurney with wires trailing from the small pads on her forehead, Sam was fretting and no matter how many times she told herself she couldn't have known; she deeply regretted that scene in the infirmary that had led to the team being stood-down from active duty. A state of mind not helped by the fact that it didn't take a psychic to tell Colonel O'Neill was steamed about it and then some.

A few ft away and in the process of being attached to his own monitoring equipment, O'Neill fidgeted under Frasier's efficient hands. Distracted, she put her own interpretation on it and not for the first time, Sam wondered if the colonel was attracted to the very pretty and bubbly doctor.

His brief and starkly disbelieving look cast in her direction cut into her musings and Sam felt her eyes go wide and face drain of colour. Flushing, she jerked her head around on the pillow to stare blindly at a bank of cabinets.

Oh crap, he'd heard her?! Had he- could he?

Still struggling with the idea of telepathy actually being possible, never mind having that ability herself, Sam immediately began to doubt herself. That first time _could _have been a fluke. Like O'Neill had suggested in the briefing, she may have seen his expression and put her own spin on it. Meaning that still confused from being unconscious, she'd only thought he'd spoken out-loud.

Of course that only made sense if that look he'd just given her was nothing more than co-incidence?

"_I freakin' wish!_" interjected, O'Neill.

Okay, this time she'd definitely not imagined that aggrieved tone. Whipping back with the question already forming on her lips, Sam was silenced by a single, warning finger raised between them and hidden from Frasier; busy fiddling with the EEG monitor on his left.

"_You can hear me_?" she asked, and had to stop herself from mouthing the words as well as thinking them.

"_Uh, yeah_!" he shot back, and slid a dark look in her direction, "_And, no, I don't have the hots for the doc._" As only he could, the colonel turned it back on her and an evil grin briefly curved chiselled lips, "_Personally, I go for blondes_."

Sam could only stare in shock. She'd heard every word and this time she knew beyond doubt that he hadn't said them. Well, that certainly settled any questions of authenticity. If that wasn't enough to send her reeling, _what_ he'd overheard sure did. Oh God! She'd been caught speculating on the colonel's sex-life; by the man himself. Oh, why didn't the floor open up and swallow her? She wouldn't resist.

"_Sorry, sir, it was just an idle thought._" She didn't take his last comment seriously, figuring it was just some harmless payback.

"_Your thoughts are never idle_," he countered, "_And that's a problem right now, because I don't fancy being locked up and observed for weeks while they figure this out. Blank your mind, I will, too and lets hope we can fool them for a bit._"

Luckily for them both Frasier chose that moment to go in search of something missing, because Sam goggled at the thought, "_You want us to lie?!_"

"_When was the last time earth technology was able to reverse the effects of alien technology?_" O'Neill asked, knowing she knew as well as he did that the answer was a big fat zero. "_I want a chance to fix this before the talk starts about being compromised and put back out to pasture- both of us_."

Sam felt uneasy. "_I don't know, sir. Would that really happen-?"_

"_Forty eight hours, Carter, and you can blame me_."

The click clack of heels getting closer beat a tattoo on the hard floor and heralded the return of Janet Frasier. With their silent communication cut off, Sam was left to fret over something new. Coming back with her usual bustle and stepping between the two gurneys, she smiled reassuringly at them both. "Okay, I think we're firing on all cylinders now. Are you ready?"

"So, neither of you have been 'hearing' each others thoughts?"

"Nary a peep sir," grinned, Jack and studiously avoided catching Carter's eye.

"Doctor?" queried Hammond.

In response, she spread her hands and shrugged, saying, "The PET scans did show some small increase in neurological activity, but not enough to really cause concern. Stress or over-stimulation can cause similar reactions. As for the EEG there was no evidence of either, Colonel O'Neill's or Captain Carter's brain waves even approaching a match."

"So, what you're saying is we may have been worrying for nothing?"

"It's certainly a possibility," agreed Frasier and smiled when Jack sat back with his arms raised in celebration before folding the hands behind his head. "Don't get too excited, Colonel. I'm still going to recommend you both be put under observation for forty eight hours."

"That's okay, doc." Success, even as limited as it was, made Jack feel expansive. "Somehow, I just knew you were gonna say that."

An observant and astute man, Hammond settled his steady gaze on the other woman sat at the briefing table. "It's unlike you to be so quiet, Captain. Is everything all right?"

"Fine, General, thanks for asking," she replied steadily. Then taking a deep breath, continued, "But, I would like permission to work with Daniel on the alien device."

As she'd expected the bald head shook a negative, "You've already been exposed once. I won't risk a second."

Leaning forward with her hands clasped on the table, a resolved Sam pressed her case. "Sir, every possible precaution is being taken and believe me nobody knows better than I do what the risks are of touching it. I won't let it happen again."

Hammond appeared to think it over and she didn't need to point out she was the only person on the base qualified to undertake such a scientific investigation. Finally, he nodded albeit reluctantly and said, "All right, Captain, you have my permission. But if I even suspect you, or anyone else is being adversely affected, I'm sending that thing back to where it came from."

Twenty four hours into the ascribed forty eight, Sam shoved away the plate of food and dropped her aching head into cupped, waiting hands. Kneading with firm strokes of her fingers, she tried massaging away the thumping pain. She hadn't seen the colonel for; tiredly, she checked her watch, seven hours now and her head was empty of any thoughts except her own. So, why did she feel so horribly out of place and off-kilter?

It couldn't be the device because Daniel had been with her the whole time, as had O'Neill and Teal'c for a large part of it. None of them had seemed affected. But then neither had she until hours after she'd come back to her assigned quarters and the headache had set up shop behind her eyes.

Thinking it might be hunger from skipping both lunch and dinner, she'd sent one of the airmen standing outside for a plate from the commissary; the same plate that now sat congealing in the centre of the table. So much for that idea.

Worse, the smell of melted cheese and grease was making her sick to her stomach. Thinking about summoning the necessary energy and willpower to take it back outside to be dumped, Sam aimed a frown towards the door when a firm knocked sounded. Composing herself, she called out for her visitor to enter and was startled to see the colonel enter and shut the door behind him.

He looked as bad she felt. That wasn't a good thing at all. Concerned, Sam went to stand, asking, "Sir, are you okay?"

He must have assumed she was uneasy over the hour and place of his visit. He flapped a hand at her and began to prowl around the edges of the small room. "At ease, Captain, I couldn't sleep and figured we needed to talk."

Sinking back to the seat and despite the frame of mind she was in, Sam found it vaguely amusing, and not to mention revealing that it hadn't occurred to him that she might have been asleep. Her reputation for being a night-owl was obviously firmly established. "Sure, fire away," she said simply.

He didn't take her up on the offer immediately. In his standard issue black tee-shirt the tightly bunched muscles of the colonel's shoulders and arms were visible evidence of strong, negative emotions. Sam was taken aback. Wow! He was seriously tense and this from a man who rarely batted an eyelid at anything, no matter how bizarre.

The idea of actually trying to reach out and read his thoughts occurred to Sam, but two things stopped her. First was the possibility that she might not like what she found, and the second was the moral issues they seemed to be helpless to avoid. Right now, she was getting nothing and there was a certain comfort to be had from that fact.

However, his agitation added another layer of surrealism to the situation they found themselves in. Gradually, O'Neill's prowl slowed and Sam found she had more than enough patience to wait him out. Soon enough, he shook himself; much like a big, agitated cat and consented to pull out a chair and flop into it. Long legs spread out and hands clasped over his middle, he met her questioning look and pulled a face, "I've been feeling a little tense," he admitted.

"I kind of got that already," Sam confessed. "What's on your mind, colonel?"

Revealingly, he rubbed two fingers through the crease between his brows and said, "Right now, a boulder swarming with sadistic pixies wielding pick-axes."

Wincing in sympathy Sam tapped a finger at one throbbing temple. "You, too, huh? I was thinking more along the lines of a pitch battle complete with aerial bombardment."

"Nice," said the colonel. Then noticing the lack of a busy hum emanating from the laptop beside her arm, said semi-seriously, "it must be bad if it stops you from working through the night. I half expected to find you at the lab."

Sam felt a spurt of guilt although she knew he hadn't been complaining. "I've gathered all the data I can from it; energy readings, composition and the little we've managed to garner from some scans, but analysing it will take time. I can show you what we have so far-"

His hand reached over the table to gently close the laptop before she could switch it back on. "You'll figure it out," he told her, "but tonight. You look beat, so leave it."

"I am beat, or at least I was," she admitted and wondered why the headache was finally easing up now when two doses of strong painkillers hadn't so much as touched it. "For some reason I feel better now."

Pushing up from his slouch, the colonel appeared thoughtful and drummed his fingers on the table. Head cocked while he did some internal assessment, he said slowly, "Now you mention it, I feel better, too. Not exactly the hills are alive better, but…better, ya know?"

_Damn, I suck at explaining things._

"It made sense to…" faltering, Sam realised he hadn't actually spoken that last sentence. "Ignore that last."

Getting back to his feet to pace again, he shoved his hands in his pockets and asked with exasperation in his voice, "I don't get it. Why only sometimes and when we're in the same room together. When I was in the lab with you and Daniel working on that damned thing all I was getting was a buzz, like a busy signal." He paused to grin. "I did get the occasional phrase though and Carter, I admire your skill for cussing while you work."

What else could she say except, "Thank you, sir."

"So, any idea floating around that Nobel Prize winning head of yours?"

"Not really." Sam spread her hands in a helpless gesture. "Parapsychology isn't my field and before now I thought it was a load of crap if I'm honest. My best guess would be that whatever brain waves we're sending and receiving require close proximity and a mind not concentrating on something else."

His lips pursed. "Makes sense I guess."

_Not that it helped them much._

They'd both had the same thought at the same time. In tandem they cleared their throats and Sam dropped her gaze to fisted hands. Sensing him come to stand next to her, she looked up and felt the snakes coiling inside her loosen at the sombre, resolved expression on the colonel's face. "Will you stop worrying. I don't doubt for a second that between you and Daniel, you'll figure this out and we'll get back to normal." Then rolling his eyes, he amended it to, "As normal as life at this place gets anyway."

Unwilling to be placated, Sam nodded her thanks, but guilt forced her to admit, "I should have been able to concentrate better. I don't know, why but I'm struggling with the most basic of things; stuff that should be second nature to me. After you left today-"

In the middle of her guilt-trip a large hand settled on her shoulder and squeezed. Sam fell silent and had to swallow hard to moisten a suddenly dry mouth. At that innocent touch it was like something missing clicked into place. Caught both by dark eyes and the heated tingles racing out from where that hand lay, she felt the last of the headache drop away as if by magic.

"Carter," he said in gruff tone. "Do you know what your problem is? You're too darned hard on yourself. I have faith in you, we all do. Cut yourself some slack and accept you're human and not a machine." The hand lifted to wave at the pristine bed cover. "Get some rest and if I have to I'll make it an order."

Strangely comforted, she smiled and when he was at the door, called out, "What about you, sir, you need rest, too?"

Opening it wide, he tossed her a grin and a salute, "On my way, Captain."

Stood with his hands in the pockets of his open jacket and staring at the blackboard now covered in squiggles, Daniel felt pole axed. Some of that might have had to do with the fact that he'd only snatched a few hours during the night, but on the whole he attributed it to what he'd just figured out. Or thought he had.

Throwing the chalk in the direction of his desk, Daniel headed for the exit and strode down the corridor towards Jack's temporary accommodation. It was still early, but he figured if he could stay up all night on his behalf, Jack could have his beauty sleep shortened, too.

Patience was never one of his virtues and Daniel wanted answers to some pointed questions.

Ignoring the impulse to give in to his impatience and fling open the door after the briefest excuse for a knock, Daniel opted for a safer approach and knocked firmly and then waited for an answer. Only when there was no answer did he use the handle and opening the door a crack, popped his head in.

It took a few seconds for what he saw to actually make enough sense that it sunk in. Then jaw dropping at the sight of Jack O'Neill thrashing and held tight in the grip of something acute and powerful, he yelled for assistance and dived for the bed and its turbulent occupant. A few seconds later and having no luck in calming the frenzied kick and heave of his friend's body, he tried to latch onto his head and communicate.

"Jack, Jack, can you hear me? C'mon, look at me!"

Glazed, unseeing eyes rolled back to reveal the whites and the head was wrenched from Daniel's two hands by a seizure so strong the colonel's large frame came of the bed in a vicious arch that corded every visible vein.

Yelling as loud as he could for help again, Daniel grabbed the pillow and jammed it back under Jack's head; then tried to free the blanket so it could be wrapped around his body to act as a restraint. Wrestling with man and covers, he was knocked back by a glancing hit from a clenched fist. "Damn it, Jack, you're going to hurt yourself. Or more likely _me_ if you don't get a grip."

"I have him," said a deep and very welcome voice. Teal'c's large hands flattened Jack's body enough that between them they worked the blankets around him. Then out of breath, Daniel ran back out, almost mowing over some SFs who were all looking wild eyed at the disturbance. Grabbing the nearest phone to call Dr Frasier, he gestured them inside with terse instructions to help Teal'c prevent Colonel O'Neill from hurting himself.

Call made and medics on the way, Daniel had time to think. Cheek still throbbing from that glancing blow and numb with shock, he went utterly still as a thought hit that had him going icy cold with horror. Then he burst into motion and instructing another SF to follow him, he sprinted further down the corridor and towards Sam's room.

The infirmary was already in upheaval when Daniel arrived with the second stretcher bearing Sam, who like Jack, was suffering some kind of seizure that wracked her body with ever increasing spasms.

"We need some help here," he shouted towards Frasier who was supervising the transfer of Colonel O'Neill to a proper bed. In one hand she was readying a syringe full of what he guessed was a powerful sedative. The need for sedation was obvious. They had to get them calm and stable before they could try and figure out what was actually causing the fits.

"Move Captain Carter to the next bed," instructed the doctor brusquely to some nurses and SFs. "How's she doing, Daniel?" she asked over the semi-controlled din.

"Not great. She's got the same symptoms as Jack," he answered and taking one arm, he helped get Sam onto the bed. That done, he backed away to let the medics do their job.

Half an hour later Teal'c and General Hammond joined him.

"What the heck is going on," asked Hammond, visibly perplexed and not happy about it. "I thought we'd got passed this and they were doing okay. They said there were no further incidences."

Hesitantly, Daniel offered his opinion. "Given what I've managed to translate from the engravings on the alien artefact, I seriously doubt that, General."

His meaning wasn't lost. Hammond went stiff. "You think they were hiding it. But, why?" he asked bluntly.

"I really don't know. You'd have to ask them that, General," Daniel said and then offered what he hoped was a good enough excuse to limit the fallout. "Who can guess what effects the device may be having on their reactions?"

Forced to stand-by and watch helplessly while two of his best officers thrashed and heaved despite enough sedative to down an elephant; Hammond tried to follow that reasoning. "You're thinking paranoia?"

"More likely irrational behaviour on a limited scale," Daniel corrected.

Body language screaming of fatigue and despair, Dr Frasier must have overhead some of the debate. Coming to report and wearing an expression that didn't bode well, she said sombrely, "None of that will matter if we can't stop the seizures. The human body simply can't hold up against this type of punishment for long. Next they'll slip into a coma and then…" she shrugged and looked lost.

Wracking his exhausted mind for anything that might help, Daniel fairly jumped when an idea occurred to him. If he had time, he could have kicked himself for not thinking of it earlier. Almost incoherent in his rush and grabbing hold of Janet Frasier's arm, he said, "Don't ask me why, but we need to get them closer. Either push the beds together or, even better, put them on the same bed."

Nobody moved.

Daniel felt like pulling out his hair. "I'm serious," he yelled. "They have to be close. It's this _thing_ to do with the damned device."

Janet Frasier's mouth worked with a dozen questions, but the doctor in her overrode confusion. Hammond meanwhile was willing to try anything. "I'd love to know why you think that would help, Dr Jackson, but at this point I'm willing to try anything." That said and nodding at the lurking SFs, he ordered, "Do it."

It was not an easy task considering the restraining straps had to be undone to accomplish it. Stronger than two men of equal size, Teal'c's help was invaluable for keeping Jack still enough so that Sam could be carried over and laid next to him. Practically hopping, Daniel supervised their placement so that they lay face-to-face and pressed from head-to-toe.

When it was done a hush fell over the entire assemblage as they held their breaths and waited to see if it would have any effect. Just when Daniel was beginning to think the idea was a waste of time the pair on the bed began to calm, the intense, uncontrollable spasms reducing very gradually.

A few minutes later they were still enough for Janet to cautiously check their vitals and report a return to something approaching normal. Hands up, she confessed, "Don't ask me how. It makes no sense to me."

"Me either, Doctor." Grim-faced, Hammond turned to Daniel. "I think you'd better explain what it is you found out about that device, Dr Jackson, and the sooner the better."

Jack and Sam were safe, if in for a shock when they woke up. Familiar enough with both the military and Hammond to know how discomforted the man was with putting two of his officers in such a compromising position; Daniel hid his wince behind an earnest frown. "Ah, sure. Let me get my notes and I'll be right with you."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

PART TWO

Sam felt the bottom fall out of her stomach. "It's a _what_?!"

Voice loaded with disbelief, she'd even beat the colonel to an explosive exclamation. Apart from herself and O'Neill, everyone else sat at the briefing table had already heard most of Daniel's report. In the aftermath, Janet looked down at her pad, Teal'c remained expressionless by the skin of his teeth and Hammond, seated at the head of the table looked vaguely relieved at their reaction.

Standing beside a projector screen and resembling a squirming butterfly on a pin, Daniel ducked his head briefly before pushing up his glasses and stiffening his spine. "I didn't really believe it myself until I saw you and Jack," he told her. "But, Sam the way you both recovered after being put…uhm, closer together is evidence in itself. Don't you think?"

"Ask me what I think and don't take the cussing personally," interjected O'Neill. Hands planted flat to the table, he leaned forward to glare and ask, "Are you _cracked?_ What would the ancients want with a- a…"

"Relationship aid," supplied Teal'c helpfully from across the polished expanse.

The Jaffa received a dark look as a reward. "Yes, thank you, that?"

"Colonel, why don't you just let Dr Jackson complete the briefing?" suggested Hammond. He was visibly discomforted by the topic. "For one thing, it'll go much quicker, and for another, you didn't see the two of you a mere four hours ago."

"Go on, Daniel," prompted Sam over the colonel's noisy sigh.

"Well, as you all know, I've been working on translating the text etched into the device. It took a little longer because it is a new variant of the ancient's language we've encountered before; leading me to suspect there are actually several different dialects."

Noticing Jack's eyes glaze, he forwarded the projector onto another image and rushed on. "Anyway, it runs on a bit, but describes a process of establishing a bond between two beings. The bond itself is explained as being both mental and physical and is designed to enhance…" he paused and cocked his head thoughtfully, "…well, at first I thought that phrase was transparency, but given what we now know, I'm thinking it's more likely to be understanding." His frown suggested he wasn't entirely happy with that suggestion either. "I'm still working on the exact phrasing."

"What has understanding to do with requiring proximity?" queried Teal'c.

Daniel had already considered that. "I wondered about that myself until Jack and Sam woke up. Given what they've said about their inability to read each others thoughts when they're separated, I'd guess the need for closeness is built-in to make sure the treatment, for want of a better word, actually works."

"_Haven't these people ever heard of agony aunts or counsellors for chrissake_?!"

Catching the stray thought loud and clear, Sam slid the colonel an acknowledging glance.

At the front, Daniel closed by saying, "However, apart from all of that. The other important thing I've just found out is that we don't have the complete device; only a small part of it."

That was news to them all. "You're absolutely certain about that, Dr Jackson?" asked Hammond. "It sure looked whole to me."

"And to me," agreed Sam with a perplexed frown. It smoothed out when she conceded, "Although I had only completed a preliminary examination."

"I don't mean there are pieces missing of it," Daniel explained, "just that it forms a part of a much larger piece of technology." Gesturing with his hands, he sought and found an analogy, "Sort of like a CD player is only one part of a stereo system."

Striding back to his seat, he flipped through the untidy pile of documents held precariously inside a cardboard wallet. Finding what he wanted, he then slid a large 10x8 black and white photograph into the centre of the table. "That image is the opposite side of the second prong. From what I've translated so far it's a sort of instructions manual. The part we have is actually one of two and is designed to be slotted into some sort of controlled delivery system."

"Let me guess," said Jack sardonically. "The twin of that thing is what we need to get back to normal."

Daniel looked at him squarely. "It's pure supposition, but I'm thinking, yes."

"Assuming you're right. Is there any chance we missed finding the second device on P2K-241?" asked Hammond while that titbit was being digested.

"No," said Frasier, "The medical evac team did a second survey to SG-1's and confirmed there was nothing else inside that building."

Since they all knew the UAV had done a complete circuit of the planet previously that meant it was a no-go as the location of the missing second piece. Never one to hide his frustrations, Jack spread his hands. "So where does that leave us?" he asked bluntly, "Looking for the proverbial needle in a haystack?"

"What about the Tok'ra?" asked Teal'c into the doom-laden pause. "I have never heard of technology such as this, but given the Goa'uld's preference for stealing from others, they may have information we do not."

"I don't know, Teal'c," said Daniel, retaking his seat. "I can't see the Goa'uld being interested in technology whose sole purpose is to resolve conflict." His smile was twisted, "Quite the opposite in fact."

Teal'c was not so willing to be dismissed. "The ability to know what another is thinking would be of very definite interest to any System Lord as the advantages it would bring would be numerous. If Apophis has known about it, he would have had me seek it out of that I have no doubt."

"It makes sense to me," said Jack with an element of clutching at straws; a sentiment echoed by Sam and finally Hammond.

"Me, too," said the general. "Okay, people, given the lack of other viable options at this time, that's our next course of action. We contact the Tok'ra and find out what they know- if anything."

Dismissed a few moments later, Frasier and Hammond left SG-1 in the briefing room. Clearing his throat Daniel got up and began to gather his strewn papers. "Right, I'm off to finish the translations on those instructions," he said, sparing Jack and Sam a brief encompassing glance. "I take it you two are-"

"Sticking together like glue," deadpanned Jack and then pulled a face. "Like we have a choice."

Standing, too, Teal'c gave a respectful bow and informed them in his own interminable fashion. "I will be in my rooms should you need my assistance."

Looking a little frayed around the edges, Jack flapped a hand towards the exit, "Nah, go kel-no-reem, or whatever. We're good here."

Next to him Sam offered a wan smile to both of them. With Daniel and Teal'c gone; Jack and Sam where left with a pair of SF's who were under strict instructions not to let them out of there sight, or near Sam's lab containing the device. Just in case, Hammond had explained in a tone that brooked no argument. Having been caught out on the lies, they really had no argument to make. Worse, if they wanted even a semblance of privacy they had to go to the room they now shared.

Of course the surveillance camera inside it ensured any feeling of privacy was an illusion. Drumming a short tattoo on the table's polished surface, Jack turned to her and asked, "Hungry?"

Sam thought about it, saw his hopeful look and lied, "Yeah."

"Liar," he smiled and beckoned her to follow him anyway. She did so after a few moments and his voice floated back up the stairs to her, "C'mon, Carter, I need cake…, or pie. Pie would be good, too."

After the commissary they retired to the rec room assigned to them. Denied her lab, Sam made do with working on her laptop set on the circular table. On the couch sat the colonel who was working the controls of a hand-held video game with furious concentration.

With him in her direct line of sight, Sam found her own concentration slipping and her gaze straying towards him. Accepting she was too distracted to get anything worthwhile done, she gave in to an inexplicable urge and lingered. It was then that the thought came out of the blue that he had a really nice shaped head; especially with his thick hair tapering to caress his nape. Slim fingers poised over the keys went still. Entranced, Sam's stare turned bolder and more intent. She began to notice other things about him; such as how the chain of his dog-tags seemed to enhance a neck that was just thick enough without being beefy.

All of a sudden her fingers itched to trace that chain; maybe even sift gently through the ends of his hair. Shivering as goose-bumps chased up her arm, she wondered if it would feel as cool and silky as it looked. Then a heavy warmth stole its way into her lower body with the realisation that Colonel O'Neill was a very attractive man.

Hot as hell actually.

_Whoa!_

Too late, Sam tried to stamp on that thought and failed. Jerking her eyes back to the screen, she stared at it blindly and unconsciously held her breath while waiting to see if he showed any signs of having heard her. In that precise moment she felt sick, horrified and alarmed all at once. Worse, an avalanche of humiliation loomed threateningly.

Oh God! _Please_ don't let him have heard her.

When he didn't lift his head or jerk around to stare at her aghast, Sam unlocked her muscles one by one and puffed out a slow, relieved breath. The colonel must have been so focused on his game he hadn't caught it. As far as she was concerned she'd been given a reprieve that she had no intention of wasting. Getting to her feet with more speed than grace, Sam didn't so much as glance his way as she made a beeline for the exit.

Passing the SF stationed outside, she brusquely informed him that she was going for a shower. As an excuse it wasn't great since she'd taken one earlier, but Sam needed some time and space to think without risk of being overheard; specifically about halting any and all inappropriate thoughts relating to her commanding officer.

Reaching that dubious sanctuary, she found it empty and wasted no time in stripping and getting under the hot spray. Once there tension she hadn't even been aware of started to slip along away with the rivulets of running water traversing her body.

It felt wonderful and she wondered if anyone would notice if she never left the shower-room.

Shoulders slumping as the knots in them let go, Sam ran a hand over her hair to push it out of her face and then down to her neck; only to jump at the feel of her own dog-tag chain. As easily as that renewed heat unfurled and bloomed again in her belly.

Jerking her fingers away from it, she stared dumbly at the offending hand and ordered herself to get a grip!

She needed a distraction. Something to taker mind off things. _You came here for a shower didn't you, so do it!_

Still Sam was unable to stop gnawing at the problem while puddles of lather gathered around her feet. She tried to pinpoint why she'd suddenly stopped seeing her CO as just that and nothing more. Only that was easier said than done. The problem was it didn't sense, or at least, not enough to be definitive. There were so many questions, she felt dizzy. The biggest one being; was this new pre-occupation with O'Neill just another side effect of the device, or was it merely a catalyst for something that had already been there and lurking just out of reach?

A week ago, Sam would have sworn the second was impossible, but a lot can happen in only a few days. Her absorption sure hadn't felt forced. It had felt natural, inevitable. As if the barriers she threw up to separate personal from professional had worn thin, or perhaps been torn. It was a scary thought.

Too honest to lie even to herself, Sam couldn't go for the easy answer. She simply didn't know for sure. When it had come up in the past, most of the women on the base agreed Colonel O'Neill was handsome and she'd laughingly agreed and then put it right out of her mind. All of which would be reassuring except for the fact that she'd never, ever drooled over the back of his head before.

That was new; very new and excruciatingly embarrassing if he ever found out. She could just picture him, the colonel, rolling along the floor laughing his ass off just before arranging a transfer for her.

_Oh God! She couldn't let that happen._

Groaning, Sam ducked her head under the pounding water in the hope that it might wash the whole mess right out of her beleaguered mind.

Booted feet up on the low coffee table set before the couch, Jack carried on with his game. To a casual observer he looked calm, or so he hoped. It was a façade. From the moment, Cater had left the room he'd felt antsy, anxious and the longer she was gone; worried. Concentration shot, he lost yet another life and irritably tossed the damn thing next to him to bounce on the cushioned seat.

Dropping his feet back to the floor, he sat forward with his elbows on knees and hands clasped just waiting for the sound of her return. She was sure taking her sweet time! What is it with women and showers? They have less area to cover and yet seem to take twice as long as a guy did. Did Carter use body lotion? He tried to think back and recall if he'd ever detected some flowery scent on her and came up blank.

_Yeah, well maybe that's because she knows better than that. Just like you know not to wear any aftershave on a mission, dumbass. Carter's a good soldier. Yeesh, next you'll be imagining her slathering the stuff on and rubbing it in._

Uh oh, speaking of…

Too late his mind conjured up the image of hands sliding over silken skin all slick with creamy lotion. If that wasn't bad enough the hands were his own, and the flesh under his palms was velvety soft and distinctly curvaceous.

There was an instant fullness in his groin. _Kerrist!_

Astounded and more than a little horrified at himself, Jack shot up like he'd been burned and strode for the exit. Apart from the fact the he was obviously going nuts, Jack knew only one thing; he had to get out of here before Carter got back. He was her CO and he had no right to be thinking stuff like that. _No way, no how_. He had to get a hold of himself. _NOW!_

Snarling a repeat of Carter's earlier statement of where she was going, he jogged down the corridor actually afraid of bumping into her on route. However, a quick check of his watch stunned him anew with the fact that she'd been gone only a matter of minutes. He goggled and nearly stumbled over his own feet. It was unbelievable.

A few minutes, a few measly minutes and he'd been as jumpy as a cat on a hot tin roof. Jesus, it wasn't Daniel that was cracked, he thought, it was _him_.

Mere seconds later and standing under a shower that was turned down way too cold for his liking, Jack ducked his head and ground it into the tiled backing. It did nothing to stop the onrush of images that crowded into his brain. Like a dam breaking, he was powerless to stem the tide of 3D surround-sound visual aids all aimed at driving him insane. Flashes of soapsuds running down a taut abdomen, gathering at golden hair before sliding down svelte, toned thighs had him groaning and reaching shakily for the gauge again to turn the cool spray into an icy blast.

Sucking in a tortured breath at the sting on his face, neck and back, Jack leaned back and gritting his teeth, forced his body to endure it where it was needed most.

After counting to thirty and feeling like it was a thousand, a shuddering Jack gratefully hiked it back to warm and wanted to sink to the floor. At least he had control again. Legs turned rubbery with released tension threatened to topple and send him sprawling so turning, he braced himself against the tiles.

Then with eyes burning a hole into the far wall, Jack slowly shook his head from side-to-side. _This couldn't be happening._

He'd never ever fantasised about Carter like that. Okay, so he was guy and he got the occasional errant thought if he came across her bent over, but that was easily dismissed as nothing more than distant appreciation that he would never let on about. He'd bet a months salary most of the guys on the base reacted the same; she was a beautiful woman fer crying out loud.

But this was new and kinda scary and humiliating. And that was just for starters.

A loner until Sara came along, Jack had generally been the one being chased rather than the other way around. Particularly since he was crap at the whole romance thing. He practically needed a neon sign before he caught on that a woman was interested in him.

None of which explained his current urge to crawl all over his 2IC.

Daniel was in the middle of a hunt for a particular piece of paper bearing an inscription he'd copied when Jack burst into his office. Seeing that his hair was still damp and spiked up at crazy angles clued him in onto his friend's state of mind.

Uh oh! Straightening up from the centre table, he said slowly, "Jack, are you okay?"

"No! Do I _look _okay," Jack snarled with a thumb jerk up to his taut, strained face.

Blinking at the tone and the wild eyes glaring at him, Daniel glanced to the side and then looking back, replied with a frown, "Now you mention it you do look a little off kilter. What's up?"

"I need one of those hats," said Jack, miming putting something on his head, "Y'know the aluminium foil ones with those milk bottle tops all drooping down. Do ya know where I can get one?"

"Okay," said Daniel trying to humour him and failing. "Now you're scaring me."

Feeling an urge to throttle his friend for not understanding his dilemma, Jack whirled to pace and froze at the sight of wide blue eyes in a wary face framed by short, damp blonde hair. "Carter," he greeted numbly, "Sorry, didn't see you there."

That evening Hammond received a report regarding Captain Carter and Colonel O'Neill that seemed to suggest an obsession with cleanliness. Baffled, he sat back and after thinking it over, dismissed it as irrelevant.

The Tok'ra had better come up with something, he thought, hoping and praying.

The staff on base got used to seeing Colonel O'Neill and Captain Carter together on an almost constant basis. Yin and Yang, De and Dum. They ate, slept and worked together. The rumour mill was working overtime and hinged on a betting pool between the non-commissioned airmen on who was going to blow first. Both wore a haunted look within three days. Even General Hammond had become concerned enough he'd had her lab cleared for Captain Carter's use again.

Perched on a stool with his long legs blocking half the walkway, Jack became a permanent fixture in one corner along with his yoyo. The constant roll up and roll down of the toy was an irritation to her. He could tell that much without even trying to read her thoughts. But, since it was either that or tinker with her equipment, he figured, rightly, that she was willing to keep any comments behind clenched teeth.

Not that he'd mind a good toe-to-toe, clear the air, stress relieving yelling match. But the likelihood of getting one was slim to none. Carter was too professional for that. Sometimes being her superior officer was a pain in the ass and this was very definitely one of them. It was a damned pity. Jack would bet his Simpson's box sets that she could holler with the best of them. Plus, he'd get to look her fully in the eye and not fret over what they were both hiding.

Jesus, he couldn't remember ever being this horny before. If he had been it was way back in the mists of time when he was still waiting for a few things to drop and his teenaged squeaky voice was only one of them.

Of one thing he was absolutely, one hundred percent certain. He'd be about ready to go crawl under a rock by now if Carter wasn't every bit as fixated as he was. It was a double edged sword though, because having his 2IC checking out his ass, eyeing his neck, lips and various other parts of his body tended to hike up his body temperature several hundred degrees. They'd talked about it once and once only and that was on the second day after they woke up from the fits.

Carter'd had more guts than him. Standing staring at each other across the too small room, she'd blurted out, "It's the device, sir, sorry, I can't help it."

At the time he'd still been recovering from the image he'd got from her. Suffice it to say, she'd been on-top. Figures.

"Yeah," he'd had to cough to clear the revealing rasp. "Me, too."

"I knew that," she'd said.

He'd winced and the rock started to look damned inviting. That was the problem with being in his forties; he had plenty of experience to fuel his imagination. "Uh, let's not get into that."

He'd shoved his hands in his pockets. "It's definitely the device. I mean, I never…"

"Definitely," she'd jumped into the awkward silence. Her smile was forced, "You're my CO. It's just wrong…"

The decision to keep this latest little party trick of the ancients to themselves had more to do with being unable to face Hammond and spilling their guts, than any desire to keep secrets. If it became necessary, Carter had suggested, we'll have a chat with Dr Frasier. He'd agreed readily enough to the compromise.

Jack snapped his wrist and the yoyo flew out; headed at an angle for the counter on his left.

_Sh'yeah! Over my dead body am I fessing up to that!_

Reaching its limit and pulled back by the force of its momentum, the yoyo came whirring back.

Unusually perceptive, Daniel was onto them, too, but had the sense to keep his mouth shut about it. As for Teal'c, he was either oblivious, or being a gent and ignoring it. _Gotta love that stoic Jaffa vibe_. Not that he resisted Daniel's coercion into unofficial chaperoning duty. For now though, Daniel had given into the lure of his books and Teal'c was meditating.

They were alone. Helpless to resist, Jack flicked a glance towards the central workbench and caught her gaze on him. There was a slightly unfocused, speculative expression in those blue depths. Snapping out of it, Carter blinked and finished off with a half grimace.

_This is ridiculous, I can't work like this_. Both hands braced on the bench over a mould of the alien device with scattered diagrams under her palms, Carter looked like she was reaching the end of a very long tether.

Unspoken or not, Jack caught the despairing tone of that statement. Tucking the toy back into his jacket pocket, he clasped his hands and aimed for a neutral expression, saying, "I don't take it seriously, Carter, and so neither should you. We both know it's the effects of the device."

Instead of the firm acknowledgment he was expecting, she dropped her head and merely mumbled, "Yeah."

The silence lengthened. She was either too dispirited to think clearly, or he was finally learning to tune her out. A little bemused by what else could possibly be bugging her so much, Jack dug a little deeper for his rusty comforting skills. "The Tok'ra will come up with something. Snake-heads or not they're sorta good guys." He managed not to pull his usual face when he said it. "Hey, after a coupla thousand years of sneaking around the galaxy they should find this sleazy little problem of ours a snip."

Considering her mood, Jack considered her smile; as wan as it was, a victory. Straightening, she puffed out a sigh, admitting, "I just wish they'd hurry and respond to the message we sent them. It's been what, three days?"

"What's a major pain in the ass to us isn't necessarily a priority for them," he pointed out, seeing the irony in it being him defending them. "Hammond doesn't see this as life threatening and neither do I." Grimacing, he amended, "Unless you count boredom as terminal."

As he watched, she slumped into a chair and lowered her head into her hands with long fingers spearing into thick blonde locks. This time he caught what she was unwittingly transmitting. _Boredom is the least of my problems. I'm losing my grasp on what's really me and what's not. I can't tell anymore. It's like I'm wearing blinkers that won't let me think about anything except for you, us…not that there is an us, or should be or…God! I don't know anymore._

This time she didn't even both hiding the despair. Moved to offer more than words, Jack went with his instincts and closing the distance, he pulled her gently to her feet and into his arms. Carter didn't resist and when he splayed one hand between her shoulder blades to bring her closer, she wrapped both of her arms around him, too.

With her blonde head tucked into his shoulder, Jack just held on and left the moment to pull back entirely in her hands. He was in no rush and if he was honest, she felt damn good in his arms. "I hate feeling needy," she groused into his shoulder and then tacked on as an afterthought, "Sir."

She didn't try and pull away though. Jack's helpless smile was wry. _Me, too_.

Catching it, and leaning back to see his face, she frowned. "But you're handling this much better than I am. I don't get why that is."

She obviously needed an answer, so he gave it some thought. "Barring life and death, I don't beat myself up over situations I can't change." Stepping back, but maintaining contact by running his hands up her arms to grasp her shoulders, he decided to be blunt, "And don't take this the wrong way, but I relaxed a heckova lot knowing it wasn't just me."

Her nod acknowledged the truth of that, but the weary droop of the body he still held spoke volumes to Jack. Instead of letting go, he squeezed gently until he had her attention again and then spoke softly and firmly, "More than that, I trust you enough not to hold any of this against me."

Following him, her gaze sharpened and he finished with, "You should trust me the same way."

_I do trust you, sir_. Raising a hand to his, Carter gave it a grateful squeeze just as the door opened and Daniel stepped inside the room. Refusing to jump away from the colonel like a guilty teenager, she stepped gracefully away and gave their team-mate a welcoming smile.

"I think the side effects you're both experiencing are actually not what were originally intended by the ancients," said Daniel, between bites of his bread roll. He gestured towards Jack and asked, "Didn't the Asgard tell you that our brains hadn't developed enough to accept the download from the repository?"

"Yeah." Eyeing his dried-up pizza, Jack tossed the remains of the cardboard-like excuse for food back on the plate and groused, "It's that 'we're too primitive' spiel again which has already gotten old as far as I'm concerned."

Used to Jack's mini rants, Daniel didn't miss a beat, "So, it follows that we would react differently to any technology involving the mind. Maybe its brain chemistry this time, who knows," he shrugged and washed the roll down with some rocket fuel coffee. "I'm just saying that coupled with the uncontrolled delivery, its probably a safe bet that you two are having reactions far in excess of normal."

"And this helps us how?" Sam asked with none of her usual level-headed patience. Seeing Daniel's mildly affronted look, she winced. "Sorry, Daniel, I just-"

"She's been around me way too much," quipped Jack to ease her guilt, "And not to mention stealing my lines. I swear, I was thinking the same thing."

Before Daniel was put to the trouble of explaining how knowledge itself is useful no matter how indirect they were interrupted. Klaxons started to go off along with a voice confirming off-world activation of the stargate; followed by a request for Colonel O'Neill's presence in the control room. Pushing back the chairs to stand the three of them thought the same thing.

Nearest to the exit, Daniel led the way, "Maybe this is-"

"The Tok'ra," finished Sam.

Jack responded to the hopeful note in her voice. "It better be and it's about damn time."

Teal'c got there ahead of them. Dwarfing General Hammond with his muscular bulk, he turned to lock eyes with O'Neill. As unflappable as ever, he inclined his head and informed them, "It would appear that the Tok'ra are responding to our request for assistance."

"So it is the Tok'ra's IDC?" asked Sam, coming to stand behind Simmons at the computer.

"It is," answered Hammond, unnecessarily as it turned out when a familiar figure stepped out of the shimmering blue wall of the event horizon.

"Great, it's Marty," sighed O'Neill, low enough only to be audible to his team. He wasn't quite successful enough to keep the ambivalence out of his voice. Head dipping while he searched for neutrality, Jack pasted on a fake welcoming smile and after a beat turned to follow Hammond down to the 'gate room.

Passing Carter, he saw her stunned gaze out of the corner of his vision and connecting the dots, he wanted to groan. Damn! Going off her expression his non-verbal reaction to this particular Tok'ra must have come across loud and clear. Jogging down the steps, Jack shook his head thinking this telepathy thing had the damndest timing, it really did. How the hell was he supposed to explain his antipathy without it coming across as territorial at best and paranoid at worst?

_Oh, wait- there was worse_.

_Hey! Don't go there. Don't even think it, O'Neill._

Luckily, Jack reached the two groups now greeting one another before he could finish that line of thought. As distractions go it was a decent one. Martouf hadn't come alone, but had brought along two of his snake pals. Waiting for his turn to say Aloha, Jack's smile slipped a little before he caught it. Sweet! No matter how friendly these guys were they gave him a serious case of the heebie jeebies.

Not that he wasn't relieved to see them. A fact which made for one very conflicted colonel.

Sky blue eyes in a boyishly handsome face settled on him. He had to give the guy credit; Martouf's smile was a heckova lot more practised than Jack's was. "O'Neill, it's good to see you again."

"Marty," he greeted and then lied, "It's good to see you, too." Well, it was kinda true. He didn't dare glance at Carter who he could feel looking askance at him.

Martouf glanced lingeringly at Carter for a second time; causing Jack to unwillingly stiffen, before turning back to Hammond to say, "Your message requested help. How may we be of assistance?"

Opening his mouth to speak and then changing his mind and shutting it, Hammond shared a look with Jack. Then decision made, he suggested they proceed to the briefing room to discuss it.

The two that had accompanied Martouf remained standing by the exit. Everybody else took a seat around the long table and with exception of the Tok'ra; steaming cups of coffee were set before them with the curling, fragrant steam battling with the leftover scent of zesty polish.

General Hammond and Daniel did most of the talking with Jack tossing in a few snide asides every now and then. Nodding when she thought it needed it; Sam kept quiet and tried to distance herself from the proceedings. The reason for the uncharacteristic lack of participation was that the second she'd set eyes on Martouf, she'd felt distinctly, horribly uncomfortable.

A sensation not helped by the colonel's own reaction being even more negative than hers. Sam felt pulled in two opposing directions. On the one hand was her heartfelt sympathy for Martouf. He'd lost two beings he loved when Jolinar and her host Rosha died. Sam having been a temporary host to Jolinar meant she was the Tok'ra's last connection to his dead loves. That was both a responsibility and in some small way an honour given what she knew of the pair. It was also a little creepy since she hadn't asked for the connection and had struggled initially with the intruding echo of Jolinar's emotions towards Martouf.

A snaking quiver slid down her spine at the memory. That had all settled down now, thank God! But, she still got the feeling that Martouf; as gentle and honourable as he was, couldn't help desiring more from her than she wanted to give as a result.

Then there was Colonel O'Neill. Powerless to prevent it, her gaze slid along a few places and settled on his face. He was sat chin in hand with suspicious dark eyes settled unerringly on the Tok'ra. An hour ago she'd have assumed it was because Lantash was speaking rather than his human host. Now, she knew he actually preferred the symbiote to the human host.

As the voices droned on with her listening with only half her attention, Sam recalled with absolute clarity his initial reaction on seeing exactly who was responding to their call for help. A reaction that instantly betrayed his strong aversion to her connection; however obscure, with Martouf. What floored her most was the fact that the basis of that dislike had nothing to do with strategic objectives, or her position as his second-in-command and everything to do with, well, _her_ personally.

That opened up a whole can new of worms. If she didn't know better, Sam would say there was a little bit of possessiveness in there somewhere; which was, simply put, astounding. She couldn't even blame it on the device, because that glimpse into O'Neill's mind had revealed it went back right to the first time they'd encountered the Tok'ra.

_Whoo boy!_

Unnerved by the feelings that knowledge rose up in her, Sam shifted uneasily on the seat while her gaze flitted between the colonel and Martouf. One appeared young and attractive and the other was over a decade older physiologically and despite the grey, every bit as attractive.

And since when did Captain Samantha Carter begin seeing her CO and an alien ally in terms of how attractive she found them? _Dumb question on the first and…get a grip! _Yeesh! Even as teenager she'd never been one to giggle with others over 'hot' guys. What a time to start. Embarrassed, Sam yanked her hormone flooded mind back in line and forced herself to concentrate fully.

The symbiote, Lantash, was still in control and he appeared to be digesting the story that had just been described to him. No emotion leaked through the Tok'ra's guarded expression until finally an eyebrow quirked as he reached some sort of internal conclusion.

"This technology you speak of is unfamiliar to us. I have, however, heard something of it," he said. "We cannot help you immediately, but that may change in a day or so." Before Hammond and SG-1 could latch on that semi-offer, he carried on to warn, "Saying that, I must liase with the High Council on this matter before committing ourselves further."

"Ah, c'mon," objected, O'Neill, "Can you help us or not? It's a simple question for crying out loud."

"Colonel…" warned General Hammond, quelling.

He didn't take the warning, or just ignored it. Annoyed, O'Neill tossed an aggravated wave at Lantash, "You heard him, General. A day or so…what the hell does that mean? I'll tell you what I think. To me that sounds like they do know something and he needs permission to spit it out."

Hammond eyeballed him. "Be that as it may, colonel. I happen to accept the necessity and so will you."

A psychic connection wasn't necessary to feel the waves of frustration coming off the colonel. With some sympathy and a lot of relief, Sam watched O'Neill subside with ill-grace.

Following a dip of his head, Martouf replaced Lantash and he levelled a sincere gaze on O'Neill. "Lantash's unwillingness to speak now is not solely to do with the Council, but also a strong wish to verify any information before it is given out. We will return as soon as we have that confirmation. You have my word."

Compelled to make some small contribution, Sam jumped in during the pause. "We understand that, Martouf, and I'm sure I speak for both the colonel and myself in saying we appreciate any help you can give us."

She was lying her ass off and they all knew it. Daniel coughed to clear choked on coffee and Teal'c next to her let a small ironic smile leak through his usual impassivity. As for the burning on her cheekbone, Sam put it down to the daggers being slung her way from across the table.

"Thanks for the support in there," he tossed out sarcastically, "or was it too much to ask that you actually back me up against lover-boy?"

Sam was stunned. Standing in the open doorway with her mouth open, she stared at her superior officer; who right now was acting like a two-year-old. Reading his mind on the way here from the briefing room had been like trying to catch confetti in a gale; as in chaotic. Whatever she'd been expecting it hadn't been this. Oh, she'd known he was steamed. O'Neill was pretty obvious in that respect and when he was simmering you and everybody else knew it.

She finished shutting the door behind them and fleetingly wished she'd taken Daniel up on his offer of a quick coffee before coming back here.

Arms crossing, she debated a few responses and then decided he'd crossed the line between personal and professional, so she could drop a few courtesies, too.

"Hey, you're out of line. Not that it's really your business, but Martouf and I could never be anything but friends."

She may as well have said nothing, since it didn't seem to impinge even a smidgeon on his temper. The colonel didn't so much as bat a lash when he said harshly, "You possibly holding a second-hand torch for a damned snake-head is very definitely my business, _Captain_."

This time, Sam was sure her jaw hit the floor. _Was he serious?_

_You're damned right I'm serious_.

Her jaw shut with an audible snap.

Worse, apart from what he'd actually said, his emphasis on her rank was a reprimand for her not giving him his. It rankled like hell that he'd think he could get away with dropping all professionalism one second and then rebuking her for doing the same the next.

Pissed beyond belief, she opted not to deny his ridiculous assertions a second time. He'd taken a step closer and she angled her chin to glare right back at him.

"Even if I was, what are you suggesting?" she demanded challengingly, "That I'm some kind of security threat?"

_Whuh?_ That threw him for a second before his eyes narrowed again, "No!" he returned, "and stop with the over-reacting. I never said that."

"Not in so many words, maybe." She shot back, arms dropping to hang with fisted hands at her sides. _Get out of that one, colonel._

"Not in any words, or thoughts," O'Neill bit out. This close, she could practically hear his teeth grinding. "I just don't trust Martouf and don't think you should either. _Friends don't lie_."

It struck Sam then that she hadn't been exaggerating his reaction before and stunned anew, she blurted out, "Are you jealous of my friendship with Martouf is that it?"

Like a switch being flipped, the atmosphere turned charged. He hadn't seen that one coming. Dark eyes flaring wide, the colonel's head reared back. Before O'Neill could respond though the door opened after the briefest knock and Daniel stood framed in the doorway. He stilled seeing them stood practically toe-to-toe and brimming with emotion.

Behind his glasses, Daniel's brows snapped together and then sprung apart. "Normally I'd ask if I'm interrupting something, but since I can plainly see I am, I'll simply ask if I should be preparing to referee?"

They didn't so much as glance his way.

_You're way of base, waaayyyyy off_.

Sam wasn't buying it. Her arms crossed again. _Then why the irrational behaviour with Martouf? He was trying to help us._

_Says you. I don't happen to share your cosy view of the snake._

"Uhm, hello," Daniel piped up with a raised hand. "Unlike some of us in the room, I still need a verbal response."

Turning to him after a beat, O'Neill bared his teeth in a wolfish smile. "Now you know how I feel traipsing after you off-world," he said, "And not at all. Why do you ask?" His final glance at Sam dared her to explain it. She was too shaken to take up the dare.

Bed springs creaked as O'Neill lay back on his bed.

"Oh, I dunno," warily eyeing the man now lying with his head on his hands, Daniel pursed his lips, "maybe the about-to-come-to-blows vibe clued me in." His own expression doubted that description was entirely accurate.

"You need to get out more," suggested O'Neill, acidly, "You're reading people skills are slipping?" Then sitting back up, O'Neill had a change of mind and shot back to his feet. Hardly slowing, he strode between Sam and Daniel headed for the exit.

Door open, he didn't look back when he said, "If anyone needs me, I'm in the gym pounding the ever-lovin' crap out of stuffed pig-skin."

Stuffing his hands in his pockets and rocking back on his heels, Daniel looked at Sam. "Oh yeah," he quipped. "I definitely misread that one."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE: (1) This is the part that has been edited down to an acceptable rating for I will be posting the full version on another site once I've posted the whole story here. On the last chapter I will post a link to that version.

PART THREE

It almost seemed like one minute they were fighting, he was storming off to brood followed by tossing and turning in effort to find sleep and the next…

The scent of soap and woman dug up a hunger in Jack that literally had claws as he nuzzled into the soft, velvet skin hidden behind her ear. Following the curve of her neck down to where it joined her shoulders, Carter's short golden hair tickled his nose and chin, adding another sensory tease to his already overloaded system.

He was kissing her, almost devouring her mouth, when he was hit with the staggering realisation of exactly who he was entwined with; a tiny remnant of sense reared up in Jack's mind. God! How in the heck had they ended up in the same bed together? And necking?! Where was Daniel, Teal'c? They were supposed to be getting chaperoned for God's sake!

Pulling away with a gut-wrenching groan, Jack steeled himself to lever off her despite the gut wrenching craving that had set up shop in his gut. Only she wouldn't let him. Before he'd gone more than a few inches; slim yet strong fingers curved around his jaw and pulled him into a kiss so potent it sent even the possibility of thought careening away into the ether.

Jack sunk, crashed and very happily burned in that kiss. His aborted attempt to retreat had positioned him so that he lay half over her in the bed. The feel of her; long legs, tempting curves and holy….guh! those hot lips hit every high note on his passion scale.

Despite all that the little voice refused to shut the hell up, though. It kept repeating that this was bad and they had to stop. Finally he listened. Groaning in his head loud enough to deafen, Jack sealed his lips. As a tactic designed to bring them back to their senses it failed- miserably. Sharp teeth nipped at them until he surrendered and opened up so she could sweep inside and taste him again.

There were a dozen other things he could do, but…, well, he simply didn't want to. He'd tried, he told himself. Then he leapt back into the fray and turning to pin her fully under his weight, he stole her breath with a deep, searching kiss that seared her essence into every brain cell. Lying amidst tangled sheets and a blanket their mouths fused, tongues dancing and mating in a building frenzy.

Hunger, rabid and feral slid from one to the other, feeding. Jack lost himself to that greed. Something ripped and soft skin, firm flesh and heat met his exploring hands as aggravating cloth relinquished its treasures. Then her hands returned the favour and he hissed as they burned a sizzling path over his belly and chest. It wasn't nearly enough and there were still way to many restrictions. Digging a fist into the mattress beneath them, he lifted enough to given them both room, but didn't release her lips for so much as a second.

Finally the need for air forced the point and they broke apart. Jack gasped into the curve of her shoulder and slid his eyelids closed as strong hands gripped his waist, keeping him still as Carter lifted her lower body enough to grind her pelvis into his. Caught between heaven and hell and with muscles that quivered with a strain that had nothing whatsoever to do with holding up his bodyweight; Jack felt rather than heard his own deep groan.

That was hardly a big surprise considering he couldn't hear anything except Carter's panting breathes over the ringing in his ears. Then she cupped him and it was several mindless moments later before he could function enough to fumble with her zipper….

Klaxons rent the air and even deadened by the closed door, they yanked Jack the rest of the way back to grim reality. Dark eyes flying open in horror, he launched himself off the bed without thinking as a rapping knock sounded at their door.

Before he'd even hit the ground horrified realisation of what it would look like to be found without his pants dawned. Rolling, his gaze bounced between the SF standing at the door and his own body. His still dressed body. _Huh?_

The rustle of cloth had him jerking his head to the right to see Carter, looking every bit as confused as he felt, and almost as mortified, trying to appear composed as she scrambled up from beneath her blankets. As Jack watched, she lifted the covers and checked herself, relaxing perceptively at what she found.

Blankets, bed and they were clothed. More importantly, Carter was in her _own_ bed.

It had been a dream!

Flopping over to lie on his back, Jack raised a trembling hand and laid it over his eyes. Jesus! It had just been a dream.

"Um, Colonel O'Neill," queried the SF at the door.

He raised the hand in acknowledgement, but not his head. That much motor control was beyond him right then. "Here."

"General Hammond requests your presence in the control room, Captain Carter, too."

Still prone, Jack slid a glance her way and saw the wide, faintly sheepish smile aimed at the bemused man. "We'll be right there," she assured him.

Jack squinted at the ceiling, thinking. _Oh sure, so long as 'right there' passes a shower._

Predictably they didn't make the control room in time. General Hammond aimed a frown at Jack's damp hair as he slid into a chair at the table back in the briefing room. "Getting all April fresh, colonel?" he asked, "should I thank you for joining us?"

Despite numerous claims otherwise, Jack did know when not to be a smartass. His grimace was frankly apologetic with more than a trace of a plea. "Sorry, sir. It was a dire emergency."

Hammond's gaze sharpened and swept over Carter, too, taking in the high spots of colour on her cheeks. "I see," he said heavily.

"Don't see too much, general," corrected Jack in a panic, seeing the same emotion flare in Carter's eyes across the table. "When I said dire, I didn't mean _dire_ dire."

After a pause, Daniel leant forward and tried to pick up the verbal ball enough to hide the weighty silence. "Well, of course not, because dire would be…" waving his hands searchingly, he sought assistance from Teal'c, "meaning…something quite different. Right, Teal'c?"

Next to Sam, Teal'c looked intrigued. "When is dire not meaning dire, Daniel Jackson?"

"Ah, yeah…" Faking a smile, Jack turned to Martouf. "Marty, buddy, pal. Thanks for getting back so quick and hey, listen, sorry about my outburst before. I was cranky. I get that way, cranky I mean-"

"Martouf, has fresh information for us," interrupted Hammond with a shake of his head at their antics. "I suggest we get to that." His lips twitched a fraction, "As entertaining as all this is."

He'd got the message. Both Sam and Jack relaxed.

"Thank you, general," said Martouf and looking over at Jack, continued "And I understood your frustration. Which is why I am pleased to say I can now offer some hope of a solution to your problem."

That caught their attention. "Good to hear," everyone barring Teal'c chorused in unison.

The Tok'ra smiled and then asked, "Have any of you heard of a Goa'uld called Zakar?"

Four shaking heads, held up hands and one thoughtful Daniel Jackson met the question. Daniel tapped a tattoo on the table when the floating memory coalesced into something solid. "Wasn't he the Mesopotamian god of dreams or something?"

"Perhaps among the Tauri at one time, but he is in fact one of the lesser system lords; if he could even be called that," revealed Martouf. "He was barely tolerated by them back before he disappeared. They didn't care for his habit of trying to gain influence by deception."

"A true snake of the first order," grinned Jack. Only to apologise when Martouf looked askance at him, "Sorry, go on. What's this Zakar got to do with us?"

"He disappeared about two thousand of years ago and hadn't been heard of since until now. We have an agent infiltrating his ranks to try and determine why he disappeared in the first place, as well as why he has returned." He paused, "and more importantly, why he's amassing an army."

"He's planning a come back, obviously" said Sam.

"Yes, I agree that is so, but he must have a plan," agreed Martouf. "A plan that the Tok'ra are hoping to discover so a decision can be made on whether to let him carry it out."

"Zakar's such a pain in the ass to the others he'd keep them busy trying to kill him," guessed Jack. "Sweet!"

Martouf smiled and dipped his head in acknowledgement. "Precisely."

"That's all well and good," interjected Hammond from the head of the table, "But I still don't see how that affects or helps us?"

"Zakar's much despised ability to ferret out secrets and so annoy the system lords was based on a technology that we have only just learned even existed."

The penny dropped. "Ah, now I see where this is going," said Daniel, leaning back his head. "He found and used the same ancient's technology we now have in the lab."

Next to him, Jack leaned back and seeing the squicked expression that Carter couldn't suppress, he sympathised. "Really?" he asked Martouf, "The same stuff? No wonder they got good and mad."

_Whoo'kay! That's way too kinked for my liking_.

Carter's glance showed she was in full agreement. _Oh yeah!_

Martouf must have sensed the undercurrents because he appeared confused. Daniel jumped in. "Ah, but don't forget we only have a part of the whole technology. I'm guessing that fully assembled and done properly the effects are much more controlled?" He looked to the Tok'ra for confirmation.

"That is logical," agreed Martouf, "And the symbiote would filter or suppress any other unwanted affects."

"That raises another question," said Sam. "How would this work on a goa'uld in the first place?" She shrugged, "Wouldn't the same rules apply?"

"Of course," Martouf replied calmly, "but the System Lords have human slaves that are susceptible and some of those have access to sensitive information."

"Apophis did not have human slaves working so close to him," offered Teal'c in the pause, "But, I have heard of other System Lords preferring to use humans who do not carry symbiotes to act as more _personal_ slaves."

"Uh huh and as yucktastic as that is can we move onto the present day," asked Jack, looking a little sick at the implication. He flicked a telling glance at Martouf. "I take it you're about to tell us that this goa'uld's come back with the rest of the gizmoes we need to get back to normal?"

"Indeed, we are so informed by our agent. Apparently, Zakar was betrayed by just such a slave who disappeared with the device you know posses. It has come to light that without it, Zakar was blind and so fell into a trap that his attackers had presumed killed him."

"He must have slipped the net," said Daniel.

"Slippery sonovagun," agreed Jack facetiously. "So, how do we meet him, or more accurately slip by him to get at the things we need?"

"He has a base on a planet outside of goa'uld occupied territory. It has a stargate," said Martouf. "Our agent tells us, he keeps what you need there for safety."

"Who's the agent?" asked Hammond in the lull. "Anyone we know?"

"Absolutely," replied Martouf with brows raised in surprise, "I'm sorry, did I not say that our agent was Selmac? Captain Carter's father?"

"Why am I always surrounded by imbeciles?" Zakar roared. Neatly bearded with a large nose, and large brown eyes currently narrowed with rage, he stomped around the bridge and then, apparently on impulse, whirled to kick out at a nearby Jaffa who impassively stepped out of the way before he could connect.

Thwarted, Zakar went ominously still and eyed the hulking brute who had the misfortune of being one of his personal guards, "Did you step out of the way?" he asked silkily.

The Jaffa's face remained stoic, except for eyes that betrayed nerves. "No, my Lor-," he began to say and then changed his mind, "I merely wished to prevent you from hurting yourself on my armour."

Wide lips in a harshly drawn face twitched with dark humour, "Good answer." One of Zakar's heavy brows twitched; more than a little maliciously he said, "A spark of wit in a Jaffa, how unusual."

Appeased on that point, the goa'uld turned back to the figure waiting patiently for the return of his attention and all traces of humour vanished. "Kelnan, I need my trinket returned to me."

"I am aware of that, my Lord," was the swift reply.

"I think I'm being excessively patient and generous in not having you executed for returning with yet another negative report."

"And I appreciate your mercy," replied Selmac dryly. "In my defence, we've searched all of the planets you desired us to in an effort to retrace the escape route taken by your last Lotar." He paused before adding delicately, "The trail is cold after all this time."

Zakar groaned, "Don't remind me," returning to slump disconsolately in his ornate throne. "Two thousand years wasted. I swear if that little runt wasn't already dead and dust, I'd cut him up into a thousand wretched pieces with my own hand for his betrayal."

"I wouldn't blame you," inserted Selmac smoothly, standing with his hands tucked behind his back. "However, getting back to the device you seek, I think we should widen our search to include planets outside of this solar system."

Jacob Carter, ex-US General, happily stood by, so to speak, and watched Selmac strut her stuff. Despite being assured by his symbiote that there was actually no gender involved, he still thought of her as a her. He'd found the Tok'ra in a woman and so he stuck with that as an alternative to 'it'.

"That would alert the system lords," said Zakar, eyeing him balefully. "Did it slip your mind that I'm not exactly welcome? At the very least the news of my return would pull them together enough to forget their petty squabbles and come after me?"

"You're assuming they don't already know," Selmac pointed out smoothly. "Something, I think is highly unlikely given how infested the galaxy is with their spies."

Straightening and with eyes narrowed to suspicious slits, Zakar spoke and that dangerously silky tone made a reappearance. "You sound almost pleased at the prospect, Kelnan. Should I be worrying about your loyalties so soon after your pledge to serve me?"

Given his previous experience with betrayal Selmac was hardly surprised the goa'uld had come to that conclusion. Jacob's head bowed respectfully. "Not at all, I am honoured to serve the once great Zakar and assist you in returning to your rightful place among the system lords. I meant only to warn you of the possibility."

Still watchful, Zakar waved a dismissive hand, "Fine, consider me warned."

Then turning to the Jaffa guards, he ordered them out, "Leave us."

When they were alone the two stared at one another. Jacob, following Selmac's warnings kept his expression to show only polite interest. After a beat, Zakar relaxed back into the throne with a smirk. "Now I understand why you were fleeing Chronus. I haven't met him personally, but I hear he isn't one to stomach a servant, even a goa'uld one, who doesn't bow and scrape."

Selmac and Jacob kept silent and Zakar looked disappointed for a moment, "Ah well, lucky for you I find you entertaining on occasion." He scowled, "Not to mention how bored I am with only Jaffa for company these last centuries. Trust me it's been a trial of mammoth proportions. I'm only surprised I haven't killed them all before now."

"Perhaps so that when or if, the system lords do show up, you'll have an army to pit against theirs?" suggested Selmac.

Zakar gave another half-hearted wave of one long fingered hand. "If that's supposed to remind me about how useful you've been supplying me with the latest intelligence on my brethren, then consider it accomplished."

Jacob relaxed knowing the goa'uld's quicksilver temper had taken a turn for the better. "I'm here to serve."

They came full circle. "Then find me my communion device, Kelnan. I must have it and soon. I've gathered this…" Zakar grimaced in distaste, "rag-tag army on promises that have to be delivered if I'm not to find myself facing my not-so-pleasant cousins blind and alone again. A result, I might add, that will most likely bring about your own early demise, too."

"You're planning a confrontation when you have it, I assume?" probed the Tok'ra.

"I'm planning a coup," Zakar retorted, "with so many of the old ones dead, including Ra and Apophis, I can afford to be ambitious," leaning back to drape one leg over the arm, he tapped a finger against his bearded chin, "and it's about time, too."

Sam sent surreptitious glances the colonel's way; wondering what the hell to say to him, or even if she should say anything at all. SG-1 were getting ready to depart for the planet Martouf had given them co-ordinates for. Daniel and Teal'c had already finished getting changed and had left Sam and O'Neill to finish and meet up with them in the armoury, or failing that the 'gate room itself.

She was starting to wish they hadn't been so darned considerate.

Tugging on her cap, she shut the locker and turned towards him. Only to find the colonel was putting in his cap, too, and adjusting it at the back with one large hand. Ridiculously, seeing that hand transported Sam right smack bang into their shared dream. He'd done some pretty hot things with that hand; both of them actually.

Oh God! Her eyes slid shut and fists closed tight. _Shut-up, shut-up, shut-UP!_

When she opened her eyes again, he was standing in front of her with those nearly black eyes fixed uncomfortably on her face. Her guts tripped over themselves when she met them. "It was only a dream, Captain. Not real."

Thankfully the scalding embarrassment faded after only a few seconds. "I know that, sir." She swallowed before saying awkwardly, "but don't you think we should talk about it before going on a mission together?" She didn't let him answer as her uncertainties came gushing out, like a dam breaking. "What if we can't function? What if I choke-"

He clasped her upper arms and gave her a short, sharp shake. "You won't and neither will I," O'Neill told her harshly making it an order. "We're going to get through this, get cured and then haul ass home- simple. Got it?" His hard, obdurate expression demanded she believe him.

That was such a typical O'Neill rallying speech. He didn't do yee-haw or wordy, but he did excel at being succinct. Sam believed him in a way that she never could have with anyone else. She loved that about him and that had nothing whatsoever to do with the alien device screwing with their minds. Her spine stiffened, "Yessir!"

"Good." He let go and batted a playful hand at her cap, dislodging it so it fell over her face. "Let's get going then."

Cap back in place, Sam followed him out the door and caught his voice floating back. "…preferably before I give into the urge to neck with you."

Faltering, Sam came to a standstill and stared at his disappearing back. Whoa! She could all but feel the hard metal of the locker at her back as the colonel's hard body crushed into her; his hot mouth open on hers before dragging free and down to torment the sensitive skin of her neck.

Hoo boy! Liquid arousal pooled with dizzying strength.

Irrationally, instead of bringing back the worries it made her grin. He just hadn't been able to resist had he? Oh no, not Jack O'Neill. She got moving again and there was a spring in her step. Tingles were still running up her spine at the image he'd invoked and Sam decided not to let it bother her. It was a nice thought; maybe one of the last if everything went to plan.

She put the sinking sensation she could feel down to the device's effects making a protest.

The event horizon of the stargate gave its customary whoosh and tremendous out-spill of energy. Gathered at the bottom of the ramp, the four members of SG-1 stood casually just out of its reach. Behind them in the control room, a concerned General Hammond watched from behind the bullet-proof glass.

Jack glanced up and caught his commander's short, but eloquent, nod of good luck; which he acknowledged with a lazy salute. He knew the drill, they had a job to do and a part of that job was to return hale and hearty. At Hammond's, "SG-1 you have a go," he led his team in walking up the ramp and stepping into the matter steam that would transport them to the planet designated PXB-481.

The other side was gloomy, or so he thought until he realised it was actually well into dusk on the planet. The sun was sinking behind a ridge straight ahead. Jack jerked his eyes off it before it affected his vision enough to delay a threat assessment of their immediate surroundings. With a firm, practised grip on his MP5, he scanned the valley SG-1 had come into through the stargate.

Coming to stand beside him, Teal'c did the same and they both relaxed at finding no immediate evidence of two-legged life, either hostile or friendly. Several boulders littered the floor of the barren valley floor; which could have been placed there as fortifications in the event of an expected attack. Past that and halfway up the surrounding hills, he could see the beginnings of scrub and vegetation and beyond them was a line of trees.

"Standard issue 'gate planet," Jack pronounced. "Except this one's heading into night. Let's not dally, kids."

"I don't see any signs of a goa'uld presence, do you," asked Daniel coming to stand at his other side and squinting against the dipping sun's rays.

"If you are being hunted by several others it is prudent not to advertise your location," pointed out Teal'c without looking over. "I suspect locating the base of this one named, Zakar, will not be an easy task."

"Yeah, well par for the course," said Jack and cocked his head at Carter, who was leaning over the nearby DHD and running a hand over it.

"The DHD is in working order, sir," she said and straightened to meet his enquiring look. He ignored the frisson making that connection had sent through his system.

Knowing they were coming to a goa'uld occupied planet had meant they couldn't risk a MALP. They'd had to trust in Martouf's assurance that the planet's stargate was fully operational. From that same source, they also knew it was in use and they mustn't linger.

"Good," relieved on that score, he ordered them to move out and keep a sharp lookout.

Even using the most obvious path up the steep incline it wasn't until they reached the top and the beginnings of the forest that Teal'c found any tracks to indicate recent traffic.

Crouched and scrutinising the loamy dirt, the Jaffa nodded in apparent self satisfaction. "These are the tracks of Jaffa and they were made within the last day."

How the hell did he make the difference between Jaffa and the rest of the walking world? It's not like they wore Nike's with a logo imprinted in the mud. Internally, Jack shook his head and came to stand next to him.

As did Daniel who was looking similarly bemused under his floppy camo hat. He tossed a hand back the way they'd come, saying, "Why here and not at the stargate?"

Jack at least knew the answer to that one, but it was Sam, just coming to join them who answered. "They must use something to swipe away their tracks until they feel safe enough not to bother."

"Most exploratory patrols made by other Jaffa would limit any search to the immediate area around the stargate unless ordered otherwise," advised Teal'c, rising to stand at his full, impressive height. "It saves time and expends less effort."

"Well, at least now we know there is Jaffa here and that their feelin' squirrelly enough to cover their tracks," said Jack. "Sounds like Zakar to me. How about you guys?"

"I concur," replied Teal'c.

"Makes sense to me, sir," Sam shrugged.

Despite the nonchalance, Jack could practically hear the part she'd _not_. Something along the lines of her having never doubted they'd find Zakar on the planet; exactly like Martouf had said he would be. Irritation flared but he tamped it down and consoled himself with the fact that while his suddenly uncontrollable jealousy over Martouf was new-ish; his distrust of any Tok'ra barring Jacob wasn't.

In the circumstances, now wasn't the time for a debate on it though. He looked around, turned a full circle and scowled, "Where the hell's Daniel?"

"I'm over here," said a floating voice. Then the camo hat popped up over a bush. "I've found something interesting."

"Behind a _bush_?" snarked Jack, heading reluctantly over. Daniel's idea of interesting was a galaxy away from his. "Do I even want to know what made you go behind there?"

Daniel ignored him except to say, "You wanted signs of indigenous life didn't you?"

That was news to Jack, "Did I, when?" He followed where Daniel was brushing at a half buried piece of rock. What he saw didn't exactly light his fire. "Oh great, we travel light years to get an eyeful of graffiti on another planet."

"That's not graffiti," sitting back on his heels with a deep sigh, Daniel shot him a dark look. "I've seen that symbol carved onto a Babylonian protective amulet. Except this one is freshly painted." He held up his fingers, "See the paint's still wet."

In the middle of retort about this not being a cultural expedition of any kind, Jack heard the same sounds that had Sam and Teal'c whirling to cover their six. They turned in time to see a flurry of arms and legs on a small, oddly wrapped body disappearing down the track they'd been following and headed god knows where.

"Don't let them get away!" Jack yelled and set off in hot pursuit. Damn, so much for sneaking in and out.

In the fading, grey-tinged twilight, SG-1 streaked after the fleeing figure. Dodging trees and vaulting over bushes made for pounding feet and a very noisy pursuit. But, given they were still trying to keep their arrival a secret, letting this person get away wasn't on the cards. Only Daniel, stubbornly keeping up by dint of effort, actually took the time to wonder what they would do with him or her after they were caught.

Unfortunately they didn't get to find out. Teal'c was in the lead and it was his sudden and abrupt slamming on of the brakes that clued the others in to doing the same. Peering around thick trunks they saw the young man, visible now he was standing some distance down a rough mud track; talking to a four-man Jaffa patrol and gesticulating wildly back the way he'd come. The worrying thing being that the direction he was pointing towards also happened to be where they were standing.

Oh crap!

"Busted!" Jack murmured with a grimace. "Time to GO," and with that he signalled for a swift and silent retreat. Focused on the danger in front, they didn't hear a stealthy approach from the rear and the zat blasts caught them by surprise.

Waking up on a hard, gritty and freezing cold floor was never fun, but add in having your hands tied behind your back with what felt like steel wool and crappy hit new levels. Groaning at the painful protest of his strained shoulder, Jack changed his mind about rolling onto his back and cranked open mutinous eyelids instead. An SG-1 badge was the first thing his frazzled brain identified; swiftly followed by recognition of the arm it was attached to as being Daniel's. A glance down past the unconscious archaeologist's feet revealed Teal'c's bald pate.

_Sam?_! He stiffened with the realisation that couldn't see her anywhere, and worse, he wasn't getting any sense of her thoughts, not even the busy background hum he'd gotten used to.

"Where's Carter?" he croaked and despite aching joints, surged upright with a little help from kicking legs. Somewhat vertical, Jack searched the gloom with worry-bright eyes. Seeing a huddled form topped with bright blonde hair lying a few ft away on his left had him slumping with the type of dizzy relief that follows sharp, lancing terror.

Aggravation followed. Jesus! Whoever had captured them couldn't have just dumped her with the rest of them? Oh nooo. That would have been so much less fun than him having a heart attack! A little voice pointed out his instant panic was unprofessional to say the least. Jack ignored it.

Then she stirred and dismayed by his overreaction; which likely had been what had jolted her back towards consciousness, he turned away before she caught him staring like some anxious and lovesick swain. Sucking in a lungful of air, he told himself Carter was okay and so were the rest of his team by the looks of it. Meaning it was time to get a grip; on himself and the situation.

He nudged Daniel and then Teal'c with a booted foot. "Hey!" he said "If I'm compus mentis then I know you sure as hell are Teal'c."

Then he added louder, "Daniel, sleep time is over. C'mon, wakey wakey rise and shine."

"I am awake, O'Neill," replied Teal'c with a brief dark look in his direction. "I was merely allowing my body to rest while I waited for you to awaken, too."

Daniel rolled onto his back and groaned at the pain in his bound hands. His glasses were skewed and blue eyes blinked in confusion at being able to focus out of only one. Sitting up required two attempts; then squinting in an effort to see, he asked "What happened, where are we?"

"Good questions." Jack shrugged a shoulder and then wished he hadn't, "Pity I don't have the answers."

"I believe we are underground," replied Teal'c, sitting up in a fluid motion that both Daniel and Jack envied. "However, I do not know who brought us here or why."

Jack wasn't paying attention. Sam had struggled to her knees and was shuffling over to join them. Deciding to verbalise it, gruffly, he asked her, "You okay, Carter?"

"Fine, sir, except I'd be better if I could use my hands," she griped. "How about you, guys? Everyone, okay?"

"The same as you," said Daniel giving her a crooked smile and giving up trying to nudge his glasses back into place with his shoulder.

Seeing his problem, Sam grimaced in sympathy, "Right, sorry Daniel."

Out of nowhere and wholly irrationally, Jack wished he too had a problem to garner her sympathy with. Then irritated with himself for it, he was doubly glad when Teal'c interrupted with a warning that someone approached.

Suffice it say, he wasn't looking his friendliest when that someone ducked through an opening several ft away. It was a woman and she was carrying a flickering torch in one hand and a hand-held device that must have lowered the shield for her to enter. There were two noticeable and surprising things about her; the first was that she was very obviously pregnant and the second was her bodyguard, who was very obviously Jaffa.

"Hello," said Daniel, more to break the silence than anything else.

"I am called Maeve. You are our prisoners," she announced, "We captured you."

"Tell us something we don't know," Jack gave a toothy smile before finishing, "like why?"

Orange and gold light danced over a face that was strong, young and grim. She jerked her chin at Teal'c. "He is Jaffa. So, you must be aligned with our enemy; the false god, Zakar."

Frowning, Daniel spoke for them all when he said, "Ah, coming from someone with her own Jaffa, don't you think that's a bit presumptuous?" Normally he'd have been anxious to offer reassurance, but the inconvenience and pain of being tied up and half blind had temporarily knocked some of the earnestness out of him.

"I do not serve, Zakar," advised Teal'c in the pause. "In fact, I do not serve any goa'uld for I too know them to be false gods."

"We oppose them," piped up, Sam. "Really, you have nothing to fear from us."

"Why should we believe you," asked the Jaffa. He was bigger even than Teal'c and his skin was the colour of pure ebony. Trunk-like legs were braced apart and his hands were clasped behind his back. Stood next to the much smaller Caucasian woman, he dwarfed her and she accepted his palpable protection with serenity.

He stared steadily at Teal'c for an answer. In response, Teal'c rose to his feet but left a respectful distance. Standing, he inclined his head and replied, "I am Teal'c, once First Prime of Apophis. These are my friends of the Tauri who offered me a place amongst them in their fight against the goa'uld."

Maeve looked none the wiser. "Does that mean anything to you, Ka'al?"

His head had reared back when Teal'c spoke. Now, he nodded, "I have heard the legends about the first world, the place of our beginnings. In the stories it was called Tauri."

"The first world?" she echoed.

"Yes," said Daniel, recovering some of his enthusiasm, "The goa'uld came to our world several thousands of years ago and took many slaves to populate other planets."

"Our ancestors kicked their butts out though," interrupted Jack.

"Possibly your ancestors, too," Sam tacked on with a sideways glance at her not so subtle commander.

Maeve looked askance at Ka'al who shrugged. "We know them to be human and not Jaffa, barring this one. It is highly unusual to find such a group working together as I saw earlier."

Looking cautiously intrigued, Maeve asked them, "If what you say is true, what brings you to this world?"

There was a pause. With no option to talk and agree on what should be revealed, Jack was left with the decision. "Zakar has something we want." Seeing she wanted more, he kept it brief, "A piece of technology that we need."

Before leaving Ka'al dropped the torch into a metal bracket on one wall. With sufficient light to properly survey their surroundings, SG-1 were able to tell they were in a sort of natural cave. It was actually quite roomy if you could ignore comfort for size. Huddled together they bantered a little and waited for Maeve to come back to disclose whatever decision she and her 'people' had made.

"Maeve reminded me of Gairwyn. Did anyone else get the resemblance culturally-wise?" Sam asked, sandwiched between O'Neill on her right and Daniel on her left.

"Cloak, tunic and leggings were similar I'll grant you," conceded Jack with a glance at Daniel as a prod.

With his glasses finally back in place, he was much happier. "I was thinking more Celtic than Nordic, actually," head tilted, he quirked a brow, "especially considering the dagger hanging from her hip."

"Like, Captain Carter, I see a resemblance. Both women carry themselves like warriors." Teal'c tone resonated with respect for that attitude and caused Sam to toss a warm grin at him.

"Yeah, well, Cimmeria must have developed very differently than Earth on that score, because your average Viking would have been horrified at the idea of women taking up a sword and fighting. The Celts on the other hand were a lot more agreeable to the idea."

Jack gave Daniel a querying look that was edgy with impatience, "So, we're going with Celtic then?"

Footfalls warned of a return. "Yup," replied Daniel in a low tone, "Although I've yet to figure out how that knowledge can help us, or how it ties in with a Babylonian symbol."

"Oh ye of little faith," smirked Jack and then looked up to acknowledge Maeve and Ka'al with a wide smile. "Howdy, folks, how'd the conferring go?"

"Very well, I thank you for asking." Her lips didn't twitch and she appeared serious. "We have decided to trust in what you say and not kill you."

Shocked at that truly stunning statement, Sam stared at the woman. _Gee thanks._

O'Neill shared her surprise. _Kill us?! Funny, I don't remember that topic even coming up to do you?_

_Nope, and I think I'd remember something like that, sir._

"If you were planning to kill us why bother bringing us here at all?" Daniel's brows were lowered into a confused vee.

It was Ka'al who answered. "Being our enemies it would behoove us to torture you for information first."

Three out of four jaws dropped open with shock. Daniel recovered first. "In that case I'm so glad we got it straight that we're not your enemies, because as far as misunderstandings go that's way up there."

"As are we," agreed Maeve, still wholly serious.

"Now that's all nicely cleared up," interrupted Jack sardonically; twisting to show his still bounds hands, "how about you untie us so we can continue this chat in comfort?" All he could think was that he wanted out of this cave and back up to the surface, pronto!

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

PART FOUR

In the end, Jack didn't lead a charge for the nearest tunnel outta Dodge. He blamed Carter for that. Ka'al had freed him first and then given him the knife to cut the others free while he stepped back to watch at a cautious distance. Trusting sonovagun he'd thought and did Teal'c next as a precaution if things turned ugly. The irony escaped him.

Hunkered down on his heels, he'd reached for Sam just as she overbalanced from trying to shuffle over to give him better access. Her hiss of annoyance had ended up coming from his lap with her left shoulder nestled between his thighs. The stars that had lit his abruptly closed eyelids had nothing to do with pain.

_Kerrist_!

Sucker-punched emotionally, Jack felt like it was him that had taken a tumble. Looking down, he was met with contrite blue eyes and a grimace of self-reproach. _Sorry, sir, that was dumb_.

When she heaved herself back off him, he'd had to swallow his disappointment and admitted to himself that while he could think of many words to associate with having Carter fall into his lap, dumb wasn't even near to being on the list.

He blinked back to reality only to find her eyeing him oddly over her shoulder. _Erm, I meant the knife. I could have fallen on it_.

He'd jerked the knife out of harms way the moment he'd seen her coming and then promptly forgotten about it. He'd felt like a prize idiot. _Right, of course, yes- very dumb, Carter. Don't do it again._

Then hands trembling he'd bent down to carefully slice through the cords binding her wrists.

After that little fiasco, Jack had been so distracted that it had taken several minutes to recall his resolution to make a sharp exit. Now they were walking deeper underground and it was too late. Heebie Jeebies or not, all things considered, he didn't fancy trying to fight his way out of narrow tunnels made out of rock. Not to mention, Ka'al had refused his suggestion that they be given back their gear.

They were unarmed and vulnerable. Not good, not good at all.

To make matters worse the deep blackness, barely penetrated by the occasional flaming torch seemed to breed suspicious and unfriendly faces. Jesus, they seemed to come out of the walls. And that wasn't the end of it either. Then they followed behind in muttering pairs, or walked in front and cast sly glances back at them. Unhappily aware his distraction could end up being deadly, Jack cursed a blue streak in his head; all the while grinning like an idiot whenever those furtive backward glances caught his eye.

_Keep an eye out, Carter. I don't like the look of this one little bit._

_I already am, Colonel, and I'm glad it's not just me_.

_Oh, it's not just you. I've had friendlier receptions in Iraq._

A few ft further down and the tunnels began to change, becoming more uniform and made out of a much smoother, lighter rock. Not so different than cement in fact. Reaching out with the nearest hand, he scraped his palm along the wall. Yup, definitely like cement.

_Carter, am I going nuts, or are we in different tunnels now?_

Instinct and manners still insisted he look at her while they communicated. Sam nodded. _I think so. This looks like the beginnings of an industrial structure and by the drains on the floor, I'd go with something along the lines of a disused sewer system._

She was right. Jack could feel the edges of the drain running along both sides of the tunnel floor. If he'd known more about sewer systems this new development might have been useful, but as it was- it wasn't. Unless Carter did?

_Sorry, Colonel, beyond a general recognition which could be way off base, I'm clueless._

_Welcome to my club, Captain_. Jack's smile was wry.

Up ahead and leading the way, Maeve and her faithful watchdog, Ka'al, passed through an arched doorway and up several steps. Following them, SG-1 had to hold up their hands to protect themselves from the relative brightness of the circular chamber. On the plus side the smell of damp, fetid air and sweaty bodies dissipated a great deal.

"Okay," muttered Daniel, squinting as he did a full circle to take it all in, "this place is definitely not of any Celtic design I know, or Babylonian for that matter."

"Maybe not, but it is reminiscent of Earth's more functional sectors of industry." Sam pointed to a line of thick grey pipes. "Look there's pipes running all along the ceiling and everything, heck even the steps, are so precise and-"

"Ugly," inserted Daniel.

"It appears that they are all preparing to sit," advised Teal'c. He stood aside to let a small child dart after his mother. "Perhaps Maeve is planning to address everyone as a whole."

As if on cue small bowls or in some cases pots, or drinking urns appeared in the hands of the people. They were all sat around in a circle with the exception of the centre which was left empty. After the tension of the tunnel the appearance of such harmless, domestic items went a long way to relaxing Jack. He shrugged, "Or maybe they're just getting ready to chow down."

Just then Maeve picked her way through the crowd to the empty circle. There she raised her arms and the murmurings of the crowd slowed and then stopped. "Some of you will already know why I have asked that we all gather here tonight," she began in a carrying voice that effortlessly reached the far walls. "I wish you to join me in bidding welcome to new friends who will help us in our struggle to defeat the false god, Zakar!"

The resulting roar was muted and suspicious, but it was still a roar.

"Oy!" Dammit, he should have seen that one coming. Teeth gritted in a smile as all eyes swung their way, Jack ground out, "Daniel, have you been making promises again?"

Pasting on a smile of his own, Daniel replied out of the corner of his mouth, "Not me, I guess Maeve just leapt to that conclusion all on her lonesome."

The meal consisted of a thick stew made up of what tasted like meat, vegetables and fish. Sitting cross-legged in the strange circular chamber and under the watchful gazes of approximately thirty other people, Jack, Sam and Teal'c dipped cautiously into their bowls and let Daniel do his 'thing'.

"So, Maeve, tell me about how you all came to be down here?" He gestured generally, "For starters I can see several ethnic groups here. In all of our exploring I haven't come across such variety in an indigenous people."

"If by indigenous, you mean native to this place, then the answer is simple. This is not our home." Her expression showed a deep sadness. "We are varied because Zakar kidnapped people from many different worlds and transported us all here to work as his slaves."

Wide lips thinned into a pained white line as she continued, "My husband and I were building ourselves a new home surrounded by fertile fields when his Jaffa came upon us."

Given the advanced pregnancy a husband was hardly a surprise. Daniel searched for a delicate way of digging for more. Keeping his expression neutral, he asked, "They took you both?"

"Yes." Maeve dropped her eyes and ran both hands flat over her distended belly. "But, he is dead now."

Wincing, "Oh!" So much for being delicate. "I'm so sorry."

Her back stiffened and her face reflected bone deep resolve. "It was many moons ago and I have adjusted. It was his death that drove me to gather others like me so we could fight back."

Pregnant, grieving and dumped on an alien planet, Maeve had refused to bow down and instead taken up the mantle of resistance leader. A little awed, Sam swallowed a morsel of fish and spoke up, "That was very brave of you."

"Maeve is the bravest female I have ever encountered." Ka'al's tone was laced with admiration and perhaps more. "And also the most forgiving given I was among the Jaffa responsible for killing her husband."

Even Teal'c eyebrows rose to new heights at that stunning statement, "Forgiving indeed."

"It is not so hard to understand," Maeve told him. "When I saw my husband slain I was maddened with grief and attacked the four Jaffa guards. Ka'al saved my life."

"I did not agree with his death. To me it was senseless to take a life for no other reason than wilfulness. However, it was seeing Maeve seek instant revenge for her husband that won my deep admiration. Such strength, loyalty and fortitude is indeed priceless."

The barely hidden emotion on the Jaffa's proud ebony face had Jack's guts twisting and his gaze sliding to settle on his 2IC. Like a song caught on the wind, the words rung true and echoed again in his head. _Such strength, loyalty and fortitude is indeed priceless._

Without warning a buzzing began in his ears. It had taken him too long to recognise those qualities in Carter. Luckily for him though she'd persevered and it hadn't taken her long to turn him around and _boy_ had she turned him around. Pierced with a sweetly painful longing that held a bitter edge, Jack recognised the shiver that passed through Sam as awareness of him looking at her.

He should have tuned away but didn't. Time slowed and turned thick. Some semblance of decorum tried to break though, but no matter how he tried, Jack couldn't look away as her head came up and blue eyes filled with that same awareness locked on his.

The sensations triggered by that shared look set his blood humming. Instead of blanking his mind through it crystallised some stray thoughts from the rest of the flotsam. In that moment a few uncomfortable truths he'd been stubbornly ignoring made themselves heard. Outside of the SGC it just wasn't possible to maintain the façade of being laidback and able to brush off what had happened to the both of them.

The bravado he'd been hiding behind was gone, the curtain closing on his glib performance. He'd told her he didn't worry about stuff he couldn't change, but that was before right now; this very moment, when the realisation hit him that it was possible the device hadn't implanted any alien needs and desires, but actually dug up and boosted a whole bunch of buried ones he'd already had. Sort of like an adrenaline injection when you were already Type-A for aggressive.

Sam must have caught the gist of what he was thinking because panicked understanding chased over her face before she jerked away and left him with only her taut profile. She didn't look back even after several seconds. Exposed and bereft, Jack felt that rejection like a kick in the face. It didn't take a genius to figure out she was angry with him and why. He'd just crossed a boundary with that line of thinking and because she'd caught it, too, he'd yanked her over it with him.

The sheer force of O'Neill's emotions; a jumbled mixture of admiration, affection and something else had Sam breathing shallow to stem the tide of panic that was swelling in her chest. She was sat cross-legged with the bowl held in hands that felt numb and disassociated with the rest of her body. Beneath the hum of shock her mind was racing and getting nowhere fast. One thought stood out over them all. How could he think even for a second what they'd been feeling could be real?

She'd know if she'd been repressing feelings for him wouldn't she? She couldn't be that emotional retarded that she wouldn't know if she was falling for her CO; who also happened to be completely out of bounds, could she? And strangling that early attraction back at the beginning wasn't the same thing- not at all. No sirree.

The kernel of doubt refused to be stamped out and suddenly it pissed her off. It had been O'Neill who kept telling her not to worry and that it was just the device and she'd trusted in that. Sam almost felt betrayed. Dumping the bowl down, she met Daniel's sideways querying glance and mutely shook her head before dragging a shaking hand through her hair.

Refusing to look at him didn't mean Sam couldn't feel him. Her left side felt chilled while the whirl of her thoughts refused to slow never mind cease. This was insane. She hated second guessing herself, but never more so than smack bang in the middle of a mission that was spiralling out of control. Jesus! They didn't have time for this. They had a mission to accomplish.

One thought led to another and her eyes went wide. Her dad was here for God's sake and very possibly in danger, too. They needed to be one hundred and ten percent focused and right now; Sam knew she was nowhere near that. She couldn't remember that last time she'd felt so unsure of herself and off-kilter. A bubble of hysterical laughter tried to push its way free. It had been bad enough thinking she was going to have to deal with the whacked-out side-effects of the device without adding more.

Was it so much to ask that she be allowed to just do a good job, be professional, stay alive and hopefully with any luck gain back control over her own emotions?

She didn't think so and he wasn't helping, dammit!

Realising she was overreacting, Sam counted to ten and decided it was sensible and so much safer to think about anything other than _him_. Forcing herself to ignore the brooding man next to her, she tuned back into the conversation just in time to catch Teal'c asking a question.

"How have you managed to elude the Jaffa patrols for so long? I would have expected that hunting you down and annihilating all resistance was a priority."

With his face tattooed by the light from dancing orange flames, Ka'al's upper lip curled into a sneer. "Zakar is far too busy searching the galaxy for something to bother with us. His Jaffa numbers are small and like myself are mostly from the ranks of other goa'uld." Sensing another question forming and deciding to forestall it, he explained, "I was sent to a prison camp for failing to execute the miners of a dried up Naquadah mine. I was half dead when he attacked and freed the inhabitants."

"Unfortunately we haven't been able to cause enough damage to force Zakar to focus on us," Maeve added with a deep frown. It was clear to all that she felt she was failing in her responsibilities.

"Personally, I'd see that as a plus," soothed Daniel, adding, "and, having seen the results of a focused goa'uld attack too many times to count, I can say that with confidence."

"I concur," nodded Teal'c. "It is better to be free, alive and able to fight small skirmishes than be slaughtered in a single battle."

A child of perhaps two approached on unsteady legs and Maeve turned just in time to catch it as it finally lost its battle with gravity. Daniel took the opportunity to lean closer and whisper to Teal'c, "Hey, haven't we persuaded others to do exactly that?"

"An uprising by previously docile slaves has a much greater advantage than a group already at conflict," pointed out, Teal'c logically. "The unexpectedness of such an attack can improve the chances of victory."

It was a stark reminder of Abydos. "Makes sense, I guess," muttered Daniel appeased on that front and returned his attention to their hosts. On his left, Jack and Sam where uncharacteristically quiet and swallowing back his unease, he pondered that while making small-talk.

In the middle of some gentle probing by Teal'c on Zakar's defences, Jack's voice intruded harshly. "Look, what say we level with each other and stop beating around the damned bush?"

Unfair or not, a slow burning anger had lit in Jack's gut very soon after Carter had so obviously slammed the door in his face, metaphorically speaking, and all but hung up a 'Keep Out' sign in neon letters. It was probably hurt pride and bruised feelings, but right now he didn't give a crap and was done with analysing what either of them were feeling. He was her CO and they had a job to do, an objective to meet. It was past time to focus on that.

His suggestion garnered instant attention. Expression hard and closed, he continued with a brief explanation to Daniel and Teal'c, "I don't know about you guys, but I want this thing ended quick and clean."

Next to him Sam stiffened but he ignored her. Directing his attention on Maeve and Ka'al he pointed out a few things. "You need to get rid of Zakar so you can get on with your lives and we need to get our hands on something he has. I think the best plan for both of us is to kill two birds with one stone."

Daniel pulled one of his faces, "Ah, Jack-"

"Daniel," Jack cut him off with a cold glare. "I don't know if it's occurred to you yet but I'm betting that Zakar knows strangers have come through the gate; that being the case sneaking anywhere on this planet is out now. We need a new plan and I'm thinking these good folks can help us out with that in return for our help."

Teal'c offered no opinion, but he did ask pointedly, "What about the Tok'ra?"

Brusquely, Jack brushed him off, "They ain't here and so get no opinion. Our main mission objective is to get that device and that's exactly what we're gonna do."

"You have dealings with the Tok'ra?" queried Ka'al sharply. The Jaffa looked none too pleased at that turn of events.

"They help us out and we help them out," said Jack, bluntly. "It's a quid pro quo thing just like I'm offering to you. If you want to know more then I suggest we go somewhere a bit less crowded."

Alone in a much smaller chamber, Daniel briefly explained what it was they were looking for any why.

When he was done, Ka'al nodded as some pieces obviously fell into place for him. "I have heard of this device you seek," he said. "The talk amongst the Jaffa who serve him is similar to what you have described. Except we believed he had been tricked and cursed by another god into losing his unique powers. Yet now, knowing him to be false it makes sense that the thing he seeks so desperately is actually the source of it."

"The goa'uld are scavengers who trawl the galaxy looking for technologies they can steal. They don't have any powers per se," Sam chipped in, more to participate than anything else.

The colonel was studiously ignoring her and after days of having him either strolling or perched beside her no matter where they were or what they were doing, his sudden distance was uniquely disturbing. Feeling the irony, Sam was fully aware of contradictory she was being considering she'd been at screaming point on many of those exact same occasions.

Funnily enough she wasn't far off that now. What the hell was he playing at? General Hammond hadn't authorised a full-scale assault and considering the Tok'ra's belief that Zakar could be useful in harassing the System Lords, he likely wouldn't given the option.

She eyed him as he scrutinised the drawings made by Ka'al with the occasional input from Maeve. Bent over a ramshackle table made from scavenged pieces of other furniture, O'Neill was all business with his whole attention on what he was doing. His frequent consulting with Teal'c and Ka'al on Zakar's likely defences were completely to the point and missing his usual and often inappropriate humour.

He was being a hard-ass and doing a pretty good job of it. Wondering how a man could appear to leap several IQ points just by getting angry, Sam caught Daniel's eye and smiled helplessly when he rolled his in an exaggerated arc. That was sweet, she thought, he was worried about her and trying to lighten her up. She decided to let him.

Coming over to rest her knuckles on the table, too, she felt the colonel stiffen and smiled grimly when he sliced her a brief, hard look.

"The mines are still in use?" she asked Maeve who was on her right.

"Oh yes," replied the woman, "Many of our people have died bringing the rock to the surface and continue to do so by the dozens."

"He's in that much of a rush?" she asked surprised. Driving your workforce to death wasn't exactly a great tactic for long-term investment.

Maeve nodded. "Many believe he will not stay long once he has enough of it. I long for that day but allow for such assumptions to be wrong."

"If Zakar's mother ship is kept cloaked as you've said, O'Neill began to Ka'al returning the conversation back to the previous topic, "how can we tell if the snake is actually in residence and not off somewhere kidnapping a fresh bunch of slaves?"

"Zakar has not once left the planet since we arrived," replied Ka'al with conviction from the opposite side of the table. "All travelling done on his behalf is undertaken via the stargate."

"You are certain of this?" asked Teal'c obviously surprised by such a statement.

"Almost positive," Ka'al confirmed. "He lives in constant fear of being discovered by other goa'uld. So much so that he will not use gliders and keeps only one cargo ship as an escape for himself if it became necessary."

Sam was taken aback, "No gliders at all?"

"That could be pretty useful," piped up Daniel. "On Abydos the people feared them the most."

"No other ships are allowed near the planet. If another approaches they are blown out of the sky by an Al-kesh that Zakar keeps patrolling the planet."

"Lucky we're on the ground then," Daniel quipped.

Teal'c looked thoughtful, "Is there any way of getting onboard the Al-kesh?"

"Or maybe not," Daniel finished, seeing where this was going. He held up a hand, "Guys, I'm voting to stay on the ground this time."

Sam was following, too. "If a few of us could somehow gain control of the Al-kesh it could be one hell of a distraction while a two-man team sneaks on-board the mother ship." She glanced at the colonel as she said it and almost reluctantly he held her gaze for a cool, brief second before shifting back to the map.

"The crew are changed every forty eight hours. It would be risky but possible to ambush the replacement crew at the change-over point," Ka'al made some adjustments to the rough map as he spoke, "which takes place in this clearing."

"So, say we get control of the Al-kesh, what then?" asked Daniel.

"Then Teal'c and Ka'al blasts away at whatever targets come up to draw attention away while me and…Carter sneak on-board, find the device and sabotage the ship so there are no shields and it can't take off." O'Neill had hesitated before saying her name and stung, Sam was certain that if he'd had a choice he'd have laid it out differently.

Daniel frowned, "And what do I do, other than sit here and twiddle my thumbs?"

O'Neill waved one hand at the chamber's exit, "You'll lead these guys and wait for a signal that the shields are down. When that happens you attack from the ground and make sure Zakar doesn't manage to escape."

"Sublight and hyperdrive engines will both need to be taken out; along with shields and weapons if this isn't going to turn into a slaughter," pointed out Sam, gritting her teeth to keep her tone even. "The timings will be critical and extremely tight."

"Aren't they always," dismissed, O'Neill and without waiting for her to respond, he stood up straight and skimmed a glance over them all. "So, unless anyone else has any bright ideas they'd like to share, I'm voting for this one."

The sarcophagus slowly slid open and the Jaffa guard who'd disturbed his master's rest kept a respectful distance as Zakar sat up and sought out the menial who'd raised him. Slitted eyes settled on the guard and he said acidly, "Despite outward appearances I do need my beauty sleep. Whatever this is about it better be good."

"Lord Zakar, I have news regarding the four strangers who came through the stargate," said the Jaffa hiding his nerves and staring fixedly at a spot over his master's right shoulder. You could never be too careful. This god was known for mercurial moods and flash-fire rages that grew worse the longer the search for his talisman took.

Moving out of his sarcophagus ominously, Zakar's scowl only deepened and he fairly stomped down the elevated dais. "Where is Kelnan? Surely you could have relayed it to him."

"I could not locate Lord Kelnan," replied the Jaffa diffidently and bowed his head as the tall, robed figure strode past him.

Zakar stilled mid-stride and cast a thoughtful glance back, "Really? I haven't sent him anywhere. Are you certain he's isn't onboard?"

"According to the temple guards, he left over an hour ago, my lord."

A heavy brow quirked over cold eyes, "Interesting, I shall have to ask him what possessed him to take in the night-time scenery." Then waving a long fingered hand, gestured for the Jaffa to proceed, "Very well, relay to me this news. I hope it's not just that they've escaped your clutches a second time."

"One of the slaves came to the temple claiming to have overheard plans to destroy you, my lord. He mentioned warriors from the Tauri as being part of the conspiracy." He swallowed hard when that basilisk-like stare pinned him. "We tortured him, obviously."

"Obviously," inserted Zakar smoothly, but he was unable to hide his heightened interest, "Tauri you said? Are you sure that was the term he used?"

"Indeed, my lord, I asked him twice myself," replied the Jaffa relaxing now his god appeared to find his report of great interest after all.

He had no idea how much. Throwing back his dark head, Zakar laughed heartily. "How quaint is it that my ancient children now seek to destroy me." Still chortling, his expression turned almost fond, "This is really quite entertaining. How I've missed them."

"He also mentioned some mysterious device they seek and another word that I have heard before- Tok'ra."

Zakar's smile died an abrupt death. The very air seemed to freeze. "Take me to this slave," he ground out and whirled to exit the dim chamber housing his sarcophagus.

"He disintegrated, my lord," head down bent, the Jaffa continued, "In our wish to protect and serve you we were overzealous. I offer my most humble apologies for disappointing you."

"You fool," Zakar hissed, "Do you have any concept of what you may have done?"

Terror-stricken the Jaffa dropped to his knees after a brief, flicking glance at his deity's rage-suffused face, "I sought only to serve you, my lord, but if I have failed then I offer my life as recompense."

There was a whining hum and the next thing he knew was the agony of having his god's wrath brought ruthlessly down on him. "Why thank you, I always like to have permission when I execute a fool," snarled Zakar into the contorting face, spitting the pitiless words between fury whitened lips. "Sweet dreams."

When it was finally over, Zakar eyed the slumped corpse with unrestrained hatred and considered raising him so he could be killed all over again. Thanks to his bumbling they'd lost a source to the location not only of the resistance, but to four humans who were asking questions about devices. That alone was enough to garner his instant and undivided attention.

Then there was the other little titbit. Tok'ra. That name had reverberated through him like an arrow through the heart. Somehow, deep inside he'd known something about Kelnan didn't ring true. Now he knew why. He was a Tok'ra.

It made sense and Zakar felt a fool. How could he have let himself be tricked into believing Chronos would ever suffer an underling to live if he wanted him dead, never mind escape? Not caring in the slightest that he'd just taken his insane rage at being betrayed again out on a hapless guard, Zakar yelled for more to attend him.

When two rushed in wide-eyed and fearful, he issued his commands in a strangled tone that froze the marrow in their bones, "Find out where, Kelnan has wandered off to and arrest him along with anyone else with him."

Turning to obey him, Zakar stopped them to say harshly, "Do not kill them and do NOT come back empty-handed, do I make myself clear?"

It was dawn and the weak morning sun was only just beginning to make an effort. Jack put one foot in front of the other and maintained a minimum two-ft distance between himself and Carter. The undergrowth was thick with roots, twigs, moss and a variety of plant-life that scrounged life from the scant sunlight that later would straggle through the forest's canopy of trees. Thankfully it was damp enough after a recent rainfall to deaden their footfalls.

They were headed in a north-easterly direction after telling Ka'al that they wanted to scout out the terrain between the renegade's underground tunnels and the temple above which Zakar's mother ship was cloaked. In actuality they were hoping to find some way of communicating with Jacob. With any luck he'd have heard of the strangers coming through the stargate and would make himself accessible. Somehow.

They only had the day to find and relay the plan to Jacob before it was implemented. The speed of it was one of the pluses as far as Jack was concerned. Carter had a Tok'ra locater in her backpack which, according to Martouf, Jacob and only Jacob, would be able to pick up and follow. Him not trusting the Tok'ra worth a damn added to the silent exchange of earlier meant the atmosphere was rife with tension thick enough to knife through.

"I can't see my dad being pleased to see us, sir," Carter piped up behind him, "especially not with the recent change of plan."

_Oh, here we go._

"I know what you're gonna say, captain," he said over his shoulder, not slowing down, "So, you don't need to say it."

She didn't take the hint. "The Tok'ra might have very valid reasons for wanting Zakar left in place to harass the system lords."

"Maybe they do," he countered, "But now we're here I'm not comfortable with leaving these folks in the crappola just to yank the tails of a few snakes."

Sam mulled it over while trudging along behind. He had a valid point, noble, too. Still, he'd gone from strictly following orders to gung-ho over one very short meal.

Jack stopped dead and spun on one heel to glare at her, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Taken aback, Sam floundered for a few beats before tilting her chin and taking him on, "Exactly what I said, sir. Or, rather thought." She frowned and threw up an 'I-don't-get-it' hand, "One minute you were pissed with Maeve for announcing that we were there to help them out and the next you were campaigning for an all-out offensive."

"I made a strategic decision after hearing what was going on here and factoring in the chances of success now our arrival is known." Jack bit out defensively.

That didn't tie in with that she knew had been pre-occupying him for a part of that time. Sam didn't back down, but when she opened her mouth to challenge him further a new and irate voice intruded. "Will you two pipe down or were you planning on getting your asses caught?"

Sam turned towards that voice and despite his dark expression, smiled at the sturdy figure of her father as he materialised out of the deeper forest, "Dad!"

Likewise Jack turned to greet the man, "Good to see you, Jake."

Hooking his daughter in for a brief hug, Jacob Carter levelled a look at Jack that had him flinching with dread at the coming disclosures, "I wish I could say the same for you two, but since I'm under cover here-"

"Something came up," offered Sam in a conciliatory tone, "and the Tok'ra pointed us in your direction."

"Great, all I need. I can't even leave for a few weeks, huh?" Jacob's shrug was fatalistic and resigned. "So, what came up that was so important you had to come all the way here?"

They started with a brief account of finding the ancient's device on P2K-241 and the resulting fiasco. Not surprisingly, Jacob gave his daughter a sharply assessing once-over and then bored a hole into Jack for letting it happen. Taking it on the chin considering his 2IC was the ex-general's daughter, Jack offered an apologetic grimace.

"You do realise, I've been chasing my tail around the whole galaxy looking for that damned device?" asked Jacob irritably. "And here you come telling me you have it and now we need to somehow get our hands on Zakar's last remaining ace-in-the-hole without him knowing." He shook his head and puffed out a sigh. "That is gonna be one big rabbit we need to pull out of the hat since he knows you're here- or someone's here. Jesus, Jack, couldn't you have been a bit more circumspect when you got here?"

"Hey! We tried, but one of the crazy natives spotted us and went squalling to a Jaffa patrol."

"I heard," said Jacob dryly. "You guys were described as green demons waving black sticks. Somehow, I knew it was you."

Neither Sam nor Jack cracked a smile and there was an awkward pause as the brief levity sank without trace. "Okay," sighed Jacob, "what's with the long faces, what am I missing?"

Even though she didn't necessarily agree with his motives, it was Sam who bit the bullet, "Dad, we've…erm had to ditch low-key sneaking in and out and think of a more direct approach."

She didn't need to expand. "Tell me you're kidding," demanded an unsmiling Jacob. "Do you have any idea what Selmac and I have been through to gain this goa'uld's trust? It hasn't been easy let me tell you."

A sudden explosion of movement coming from the trees around them didn't give sufficient warning of danger. Sam, Jack and Jacob Carter were surrounded by armed staff weapons before they could raise and ready their own weapons. Staring down at one hovering just under his nose, Jack pursed his lips and blew sharply as if to blow out a candle.

Shifting a few inches, Jacob tried to shield his daughter and bluff. Selmac's deeper throbbing tones put on a good show of arrogant bravado. "What do you think you're doing? How dare you-"

"You are to be detained on the orders of Lord Zakar," one of the Jaffa advised starkly. "As are all those found with you."

Ever the optimist, Jack had been hoping for an opportunity to slip away into the forest before they reached the pyramid temple that acted as a transport to the mother ship parked on top of it. Unfortunately fate was being a bitch and no such opportunity presented itself. On the way they passed by the quarry that marked the beginnings of the Naquadah mines. Barren and rock-strewn it was similar to the valley containing the stargate, but other than a few gaunt and pitiful souls they saw no-one in a position to help them.

All too soon they were being marched up the familiar stone and columned aisle towards the dais and the transport rings. Tipping back his head as the circle releasing the rings slid back, Jack was reminded of Abydos and all the fun that trip hadn't been. Irreverently all he could think was that they were off to see the wizard again.

Still sore from being tied up for hours and on edge with waiting for Jack and Sam to return from attempting to contact Jacob, Daniel sat with his back against the rocky wall of their 'room'. A few feet away Teal'c was in the middle of his kel-no-reem.

Daniel was just suffering a dash of envy at the Jaffa's seeming ability to brush off everything to meditate when their peace was disturbed and a youngster of about eighteen-years-old practically stumbled inside with them.

Wild-eyed and no advert for cleanliness, he was breathless from running, "Maeve needs to see you urgently!" he said to Daniel, shying away from a coldly staring Teal'c.

Instantly a huge ball of anxiety gouged a place for itself in Daniel's stomach, "Why?" he demanded baldly; clambering back to his feet.

The kid wrung his hands, "Please! I don't know…there's bad news. Just come!"

Sharing Daniel's concern, nevertheless, Teal'c laid a hand on the boys shoulder to calm him, "Take us to her."

Led through a warren of tunnels to yet another natural cave, they stepped inside the surprisingly homey place and found Maeve pacing and wringing her hands exactly as their messenger had been. Close by and doing an excellent impression of a secure rock amidst the furious eddies of a river, Ka'al was watching her with those sombre black eyes.

The moment they stepped foot inside, Maeve's strained face swung their way. "We've been betrayed," she exclaimed in a voice that was hoarse with repeated disbelief. It was obvious she was struggling to take it in but was past outright denial.

"By who?" asked Daniel, gaze bouncing between her and Ka'al. The big guy struggled to maintain eye-contact and that worried him more than anything else. The ball ballooned to roughly bowling size.

"Allyn was one of us!" Maeve said white-faced. She was standing straight and stiff enough to crack down the middle and the bulge of her unborn was stark with her arms crossed under her chest. "Yet he was seen walking into the temple just hours before Colonel O'Neill, Captain Carter and another were taken prisoner by Zakar's Jaffa."

"Whoah! What did you say?!" Daniel felt sucker-punched. The question was rhetorical as he'd heard her all too plainly.

"We cannot go through with the plan," Ka'al stated with conviction, "It would be suicide to do so."

"On the contrary," ground out Teal'c in a voice that brooked no denial. Next to Daniel, he eyeballed the other Jaffa warrior turned shol'va. "This changes nothing except that it has also become a rescue mission."

Now it was Daniel's turn to pace, "Did this Allyn know the details of our plans?"

"We can't be certain." Maeve threw up her hands, "What does it matter when we can't take such a risk?"

"Risk is relative," replied Daniel, "when you have friends in trouble. I'm with Teal'c on this just upping the ante." He offered her a choice, "If we have to do this alone, we will."

She stared at him and he took a fortifying breath to asked softly, "Didn't you know freedom comes with a price?"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

PART FIVE

Jack tried to pretend he was back home, chess set in front of him on the coffee table, a hockey game blaring out of the TV and a cold beer lifted halfway to his parched lips.

It didn't work. What a surprise.

He had to give Zakar credit; he sure knew how to turn the screw without even trying. Jack was alone and he didn't have a clue what Jacob and Sam were going through right now. Sweat popped out on his brow and the hairs rose on his arms with wondering where Carter was. Twisting his wrist to check his watch, he groaned low and tipped back his head to bang against the metal wall of the holding cell. Only an hour had passed and already his legs were shaking hard enough he didn't think he could stand up.

Held down by two Jaffa while he writhed in agony, Jacob tried and failed to hold back his screams. His insides felt liquefied with heat and the pitiless energy that even during respites still streaked through his body in echoing waves. Despite suffering herself, Selmac still did her best to repair the damage as it was being wrought.

Jacob appreciated that even as he wondered if she was wasting her time.

Zakar, dressed in full regalia of peacock blue and gold with his fancy beard and thick long hair oiled was sitting on a golden chair that was only a little less ornate than his throne. Onyx eyes watched avidly as Jacob hung limp in the Jaffa's grasp and that wide, mobile mouth curled into a smile as sweat dripped down his face. Contrarily, he didn't want Zakar to leave. It had nothing to do with heroics and everything to do with being a father. If his pain meant Sam was safe, he could put up with it.

"You're unusual for a Tok'ra, Kelnan," said Zakar conversationally, "If I didn't know better I'd say your host is stronger than you are." He held up a hand and examined his fingernails casually, "Of course we both do know better because humans exist to serve the symbiote, not the other way around."

Jacob said nothing. One, he had nothing to prove and two, he was busy trying to stop his muscles from going into spasm as more shudders wracked him.

Perhaps recognising he wasn't going to get a rise out of him, Zakar let it go and leaned forward to say, "You're right, let's not waste time on trivialities. I'm curious about those two humans you were meeting with. Who are they?"

Panting, Jacob tightened his jaw and seeing the silent signal sent to the torturer behind him, he stiffened in preparation for a fresh wave of white-out agony. He wasn't to be disappointed. Mouth open and flashing blue sparks, fresh screams rent the air.

"Are they from the Tauri?"

No answer. More pain.

"Why were you sent here? Was it the Tok'ra or the Tauri who gave you your orders?"

The screams grew hoarse and the air was rank with sizzling flesh.

It went on and on…

"Where is my missing toy, Kelnan, surely you know I will get it out of you eventually. Unlike the lucky slave who betrayed you, I will keep bringing you back to life for more of this. You don't want that do you?"

Another signal, this time a flick of his fingers resulted in Jacob being released to fall and sprawl on the floor; the metal was icy on his blistered skin. Behind Zakar, a new guard had arrived and waited to be given permission to speak.

"What is it?" Zakar snapped impatiently.

"My Lord, the other two prisoners appear to be getting sick. I thought you would want to be informed."

Swimming back to the surface, Jack felt the cold metal floor against his cheek and rolled over. His body was filmed with sweat and his tee-shirt was like a second skin. Worse, the churning of his guts was strong enough to have him dry-heaving every time he attempted to sit up. He felt like crap and knew this was only the beginning.

Oh joy!

Being hauled up by his outer vest and put on his feet managed to force him to crank open his eyes, but didn't help with trying to focus. Everything swayed, even the man he was swung around to face. "Stand still," Jack demanded weakly, "Or I'm gonna spew."

A thick eyebrow quirked, "I am standing still, human."

He hated being called that; like it was some kind of insult or something. "Hey! It's Colonel Jack O'Neill. Jesus! You sound like Bratac." The room went bleary again and powerless to prevent it, Jack's head lolled forward.

Bearded and fancily dressed, it was pretty obvious who his visitor was. Cold fingers came up to grasp his chin and jerk his head back up. "Why are you sick, Colonel?"

"Flu," replied Jack flippantly, wishing everything would stop spinning. "It's the pits."

"You're lying," said Zakar flatly, although he appeared more amused than irritated and the dawning understanding in those black eyes gave Jack the heebie-jeebies.

"You've obviously never had flu," he countered and managed to jerk his face away from that light grip.

Zakar gave another cold smile and Jack wondered if it was a bad idea to point out that some folks idea of pleasant was in fact exact the opposite. Before he could meander his way through that convoluted line of thinking, the goa'uld asked, "Where are you from?"

"Minnesota- lotsa trees and fish. You should visit." He thought about it, "Or, maybe not."

The simultaneous blow to the back of his knees and head sent Jack thudding to the floor and retching. When the engulfing blackness receded leaving behind a thumping headache to go with the persistent dizziness, he risked a glance up at his captor.

The second their eyes met, Zakar tilted his head and said, "What I find thoroughly intriguing is that the woman found with you is also sick. Does this bother you?"

Uhm yeah! "Let me see her."

Zakar appeared thoughtful, "You think that would help?"

The sadistic sonvabitch was playing with him. The sudden surge of aggravation helped clear his head some. Pushing up on his knees, Jack decided to cut the game short. "Oh, c'mon! We both know you're not going to let me near her."

"I might," retorted Zakar, "if you tell me where the device is that made you react to separation this way."

The idea of denying that was the cause flickered briefly before he decided it was useless to even try. "Even if I did it wouldn't do you any good. You can't get at it." The temporary return of energy dissipated and it was all Jack could do not to curl in on himself like an infant.

An ugly gleam entered the goa'ulds eyes and he hunkered down to his level. Ominously he said softly, "I've seen this a thousand times," he waved dismissively, "In fact, I used to use this as a very effective form of torture eons before you were ever born. You wouldn't believe what you'll be willing to do for some small relief before long." That said, he stood and said with an evil smirk, "Personally, I look forward to finding out."

Watching him go, ice walked up Jack spine swiftly followed by wracking shudders that finally forced him to give in and curl up in a fetal position. He only hoped Carter was holding up okay. He'd tried and failed to get a mental lock on her. Wrapping both arms around his quaking body, he mumbled her name, "Sam!"

_You know, you really will like me when you get to know me._

_Oh, I adore you already, Captain._

The smile wobbled and the laugh was accompanied by a rattle in her too tight chest. Dazed and drenched through with sweat, Sam tried to hold onto the spurt of warmth that had burst into life with the memory. God! He'd been such a smartass, still was really, but the sting was gone. Heck, a day at the SGC just wasn't complete without some O'Neill wisecracks; usually uttered at precisely the _wrong_ time.

She remembered that day like yesterday. His hackles had been up at having her foisted on him and a lot of guys would have held a grudge until kingdom come, but not Colonel O'Neill. After she'd proved her mettle she'd been one of the team in his eyes- without reservation. She'd appreciated that more than he could have known.

That was one of the reasons why she loved doing what she did and with whom.

In some ways; very, very small ways, he reminded her of her dad. At times when the two of them got together it was like watching a pair of hounds circle a bone and the prize was the last word. God! She hoped they were both, okay. A hollow pit yawned inside at the thought that she may not see either them, or Daniel and Teal'c again.

She'd been left completely alone after being shoved in here and more than once Sam had felt like she was drowning; being sucked under by an internal force that was relentless and uncaring that she couldn't do anything about it. At first she'd tried to keep herself loose by doing exercises and Tai Chi, but gave up when her muscles began to lock and seize.

Falling flat on her face a few times had convinced her doing herself an injury was bad from a strategic point of view. Of course the fact that shortly she'd been flailing around like a stranded fish didn't exactly give out much hope either.

Tears stung and she blinked them away. Hieroglyphs unlike any she'd seen before swam in a blur of distorted, golden shapes. Sniffing back more tears, and huddling into herself, Sam curled into a tighter ball as the door barring her cell lifted and a tall figure swathed in long blue robes strode inside.

_All right. Wait a minute. Let…Let me get something straight here. Engaged?_

_It is theoretically possible._

_It's against regulations!_

God! Back then he'd been so glad she'd missed that slip. Not 'I don't feel like that about you', or 'look you're cute an' all, but not my type'. Oh no, he'd said 'it's against regulations.'

Doh!

Not that he'd given a lot of thought afterwards himself. Hey! You can't beat sticking your head in the sand for being able to ignore something. He was good at that. Well, he had been before some dumb alien gizmo had come along and zapped him and Carter. Barely able to move and wracked with increasingly powerful shudders that hurt every bone in his body, he tried to imagine being engaged and living with Sam and kept coming up with a lab instead of a kitchen or something else domestic-ee for a background.

Fuzzily, he wondered did it really matter so long as she was in it?

He was so far gone, it took a few moments to realise that someone else had lifted and turned his head. Jacob Carter's battered and blistered face hovered with deep grooves of concern bracketing his mouth and digging into his forehead.

"Oy!" Jack croaked, "You look worse than I feel."

Jacob's voice was rusty and sounded like it came from a great distance. "Is this a result of that thing you two were telling me about?"

"Yup." Jack replied bluntly. "Have you seen Sam?"

"No, I haven't." Visibly unhappy about that fact, Jacob lowered his head again and sat down next to him. There was a pause before the man vented a little, "Jesus, Jack when are you and the rest of the SGC gonna realise you can't go playing around with alien technology you don't have a chance of understanding?"

"I think we're getting a handle on this one." Jack retorted weakly.

Tipping back his head, Jacob gusted out a sigh. "It's been what…three hours since we got here?"

"I guess. I've lost track."

"And you're a mess already," Jacob lost it again. "What was Hammond thinking letting you two go on a mission?"

"We didn't think we had a choice."

"If you'd have got me a message I would have brought it to you."

"Hindsight's a bitch."

"Don't kid yourself," Jacob snapped. "I'm only talking about a little foresight here."

Was there an answer to that? "I'm worried about her, too, Jake."

Jack barely got the words about before he went into a spasm so strong he unfolded like a released spring into an inhuman arc and gave a hoarse yell of pain. When it released him, his back would have slammed to the floor if Jacob hadn't caught him with an arm under his lower spine.

White-faced and grim, Jacob eyeballed him. "Jack, you have to offer Zakar enough that he'll let Sam come in with us, understand?"

Sam was in a bed. It was a big bed with matching rosewood headboard and footer and what seemed like an ocean of crisp fresh sheets in-between. The drapes were closed, but the dove grey of pre-dawn filtered in enough that she could see as well as feel the strong arm that held her tight to the safe harbour of a hard body. There was a light dusting of dark hair on the arm and she ran her fingertips down the corded and firm flesh.

At her touch, he shifted against her back, still asleep, and mumbled a grousing semi-coherent complaint into her shoulder. There was a telling bulge where he was nestled into her butt and Sam smiled, delighted with him. Content and yet playful she ran her fingers over the hand securing her and compared hers to his. She'd always loved his hands and not for the first time marvelled that despite their size they were graceful. He had long fingers that could wield a knife or a rifle with deadly dexterity, or map her body with incredible tenderness.

Twisting around to see him properly, she settled a loving and expectant gaze on his face and used his waking up stretch as an opportunity to slip one of her legs between his and curl in closer. He was so warm it was delicious and she didn't intend to let go for a good long while. Just then eyes the colour of melted dark chocolate popped open and found hers.

His smile was lazy and she smiled back. "Morning, sir."

_Sir?!_

Like an icy splash of cold water that broke through the haze and splintered the vision into a thousands shards. Almost like a punishment those self-same shards stabbed into her and Sam yelped as she came too. She'd passed out and dug herself some comfort from the deep recesses of her subconscious. Now she was back again the agony was beginning a new cycle.

Thrashing from side to side, her booted feet kicked and slipped on the metal floor. Nothing helped and reality wavered anew as the blackness she'd been dragged from beckoned again. God! It hurt so damned much she almost welcomed it.

This was much worse than last time. Last time she hadn't even realised what was happening before it was too late to call for help. This time there was no help.

Being hauled upright and then a hard shoulder shoved under both arms was disorienting to say the least, but it did snap her out of it some. Dazed and helpless, Sam wondered if she was dreaming again as she was dragged; feet bumping over the floor, out of the cell and into a corridor.

The first face she saw was her dads as he lunged to catch her when the two Jaffa guards 'escorting her' stepped away. "Sam" he said in a worried rasp and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug and lay his cheek on her hair. "God! I'm so glad to see you."

Tied up in knots that were mental and physical, she couldn't manage any reply and searched for O'Neill with a desperation that was almost embarrassing. She found him in a writhing heap in one corner with his jacket shoved under his damp head. His black tee-shirt had ridden half up due to his tormented movements. Despite feeling as bad herself, a lump formed in her throat at the sight. No wonder they'd freaked everybody out back when it first happened.

"He was doing okay, not good but okay, until about ten minutes ago," Jacob told her sombrely, adding with a grimace, "Although there was a few times I wondered if I'd have to sit on him."

"Help me over to him," Sam managed to force between clenched teeth. Having said that much, it got easier, "I'm in a sort of remission for now, but if we don't get close together I'll go into another seizure very soon."

Lowered to lie next to O'Neill brought a relief that was so instant she almost passed out again. Even with her dad watching them with a worried frown, Sam was past the point of embarrassment and turned to burrow into the colonel. He calmed instantly, too.

"Jesus, that's insane," Jacob muttered shakily and passed a hand over his face. The hand was trembling to with a relief he rarely let himself show.

"What did you two have to offer to get this?" she asked him. Sam had a vague recollection of a menacing presence trying to coerce information out of her. She was fairly sure that she didn't give any out.

At her question, some humour came back into his craggy face. "I'll let Jack explain that one to you, 'cause I'm damned if I'm even gonna try."

If there was one thing designed to make a man tense, any man and he didn't care how blasé; it was waking up to find himself half wrapped around a woman while her father sat only a few feet away. The fact that the father was a general, the daughter a captain and the man a colonel in the Air Force and her CO to boot; well then he figured he was allowed to feel a mite uncomfortable.

Not that comfort was an option given his whole body felt like it had been trampled by a herd of elephants. Oh yeah! He ached. In fact, he ached in places he'd forgotten he had muscles for crying out loud. None of which changed the fact that he had to remove himself from Captain Carter.

Gingerly, Jack removed his leg from where it had draped itself over both of hers. Next, he unplastered his hand from her spine and rolled over. Covering his face with the same hand, he swore he was going to cover his ears and hum a ditty if Jacob said even one word.

"What deal did you make with Zakar?" she asked him out-of-the-blue and his head snapped back to lock gazes with a pair of bright blue eyes.

"You're awake?" he stated dumbly. Yikes, there were dumb questions and then there was that one. It must be fate that he was always destined to look like an idiot in front of this woman.

"I didn't go asleep," she responded matter-of-factly and with her head pillowed one arm- his arm!

Nonplussed, Jack tugged his arm free and came up on his elbows to stare down at her. "Not even for a minute?"

Rolling to lie flat, she shook her head and a soft gleam entered her eyes that almost distracted him from what she'd just revealed; then it hit him.

She'd been awake the whole time and fully aware of every move he'd made; something he couldn't even say himself.

O-kay, that was so not good. He couldn't even take comfort in the fact that she'd been too out of it to realise he'd been practically trying to climb into her skin. A wave of embarrassment had a rare blush rushing to stain his cheeks.

A quick glance toward Jacob revealed he was paying rapt attention. Abruptly, Jack felt as transparent as glass. It was definitely time to move. Disentangling the rest of his limbs from hers, he sat up and tried to pull the ragged tatters of his pride together. Clearing his throat, he answered her initial question, "I relayed a message to General Homer telling him he had to send the ancient's device over within 24 hours or else we're bye-bye," shrugging, he finished, "or words to that effect."

Her frown was so cute when she was looking askance at him like that. He quashed the thought. "General Homer?" she queried incredulously and sat up, too.

"Yup," Recovering some of his composure now she'd lost some of hers, Jack's grin was helpless and just a teeny bit proud, "And 24 hours should be plenty of time."

"For what exactly?" chimed in Jacob.

Looking over, Jack's blank expression suggested it should have been obvious. "Plan B to work and Daniel and Teal'c to not give up and come riding to the rescue. What did you think?"

Next to him, Sam pulled a 'hoo boy' face and rested an arm on one drawn up knee._ Somehow, I don't think General Hammond is going to like being called Homer, sir._

A little concerned on that score himself, Jack was glad Carter Snr couldn't hear his defensive whine. _Hey! It was just so he'd y'know…realise that the things had gone a little haywire and be on-guard._

_Yeah, I got that, sir, but…__**Homer**_

Lifting his hands to link them behind his head, Jacob's reaction was a little different. "Personally, I just wish I could have been there to see George's face when the message came through."

It was dusk again, marking their first complete 24-hour cycle on the planet and just like when they'd arrived, Daniel found himself hunkering behind bushes. Only this time he was flanked by Jaffa. On his right crouched Teal'c; alert and watchful with his gaze fixed on the trail they were hoping the Al-kesh relief crew would use. While on his left was Ka'al who seemed equally watchful and still.

It was a little like sitting between two organic monoliths, he thought and made a mental note to visit the gym more often. In fact he could with some tension busting exercise right now. After a half of hour of keeping utterly still and hoping they were right in that Allyn hadn't overheard the details of their plans, Daniel was feeling antsy to put it mildly. He was also worried about Sam and Jack. The problem, as he figured it, of having an active imagination was the ability to picture in 3-D surround-sound exactly the kind of things a pissed-off goa'uld could do to them. Being separated or hideous torture of both the mental and physical kind was the least of it.

What if a few of Zakar's Jaffa had larva all done with being cooked and ready for a host?

"Do not worry, Daniel Jackson," intoned Teal'c without taking his eyes off the trail. "We will find O'Neill and Captain Carter and free them. Of this I am certain."

Shifting to relieve the pins and needles afflicting his feet after being still for so long, Daniel's smile was wan but sincere. "Thanks, Teal'c. I know you mean that."

"I am less certain," grunted Ka'al and his sliding glance at Teal'c was tinged with derision. "And I do not understand this insistence with courting death to rescue comrades who have been captured by the enemy. Such things happen when locked in combat."

Sat between them, Daniel had a sinking feeling that things were going to get nasty. He was never more pleased to be wrong. Teal'c eyebrow did its stark rise and he spared only a brief look at Ka'al. "That is because you still think like a slave and I do not."

Staring, Daniel was sure a self satisfied smirk briefly flirted with Teal'c large mouth. "How so?" demanded Ka'al.

There was no time for a reply as a trio of Jaffa strode into view. Glad to see them for more than one reason, Daniel activated his zat and heard Teal'c and Ka'al do the same. Heart beating a tattoo in his chest, an immediate onrush of adrenaline zinged through his system and dimly he noted that finally after almost two years that charge didn't make him want to throw up.

It was show-time!

Sending up yet a prayer that they weren't too late to save their friends, Daniel sighted the middle Jaffa just as he stepped inside the stone circle that marked the depositor for the transport rings.

Three blasts later and they cautiously approached the stunned enemy. A second shot at each killed them and then two were stripped of their armour and helmets. With that done, a third shot was discharged to remove all trace of the bodies.

"Well, I guess this means they really didn't know what we were planning," said Daniel. His nonchalant tone was designed to hide his distaste for killing the Jaffa when they had already been stunned. Although he understood the necessity, the humanitarian in him was still repulsed. Funnily enough that was getting easier to dismiss, too. Brushing aside a spear of regret, he snagged the third staff weapon to take back with him.

Dressed once again in the raiment's of a Jaffa guard, Teal'c stepped inside the circle and got ready to depress the crystal on his wrist that would bring down the rings from the Al-kesh that could be arrive at any moment.

"Go now, Daniel Jackson, before you are seen." His eyes briefly took in Ka'al who joined him in the circle before returning to his Tauri comrade-in-arms. "We will not fail," he vowed solemnly.

"I'll see you at the Mother Ship," confirmed Daniel backing away with a wary glance upwards. "Just make sure you don't get too close until we get the shields down."

Everything had to be timed perfectly to coincide with one another and so prevent Zakar's forces from recovering enough to form a cohesive defence. The evacuation of the naquadah mines and the explosion of a single package of C4 deep inside took place within minutes. Daniel and a group of four others were dressed in filthy rags spotted with blood as if they'd just escaped the 'attack' and were fleeing to the temple as a refuge.

Jaffa began to pour down the stone steps and Daniel flattened himself along with the others as if in obeisance until the coast was clear. Just as they were running up the steps towards the temple a whoosh of displaced air heralded the arrival of the Al'kesh that began to bombard the hapless Jaffa with deadly outburst from its twin cannons. Bodies and dirt exploded accompanied by the screams of the abruptly dying.

"C'mon." Grasping a shoulder to push one and so them all onwards, Daniel threw back his tattered hood and raced for the doors that would take them to the only means of getting inside the Mother Ship.

Alarms blaring, sonic booms, rushing feet and barked out orders could be heard even from inside the holding cell. Jack stopped lounging and jumped to his feet at the exact same time as Sam. Jacob cocked his head and waited for more to happen before he got to his feet. More to the point, Selmac wasn't quite through with healing him and she did her best work when he was stationary.

However, he did ask, "You're pals I presume?"

"I hope so," said Sam feelingly, "because if it's someone else we could be in big trouble."

"It's Daniel," assured, Jack and went to stand at the still closed doorway, "got to be."

"Oh wait! We didn't get a chance to fine tune the plan," realised Sam with an annoyed shake of her head for not thinking of it sooner. "Who's going after the shields and weapons and who goes after the device?"

"I dunno, toss for it."

Jacob's head dripped briefly. "If this is indeed Daniel and we are freed, I will go after the control crystals." The deep, throbbing voice was eerie coming from her father and dimly Sam wondered if she'd ever get used to it.

"Hi Selmac." Her tip-tilted smile was uncertain.

The Tok'ra nodded an acknowledgement and focused on Jack. "Colonel O'Neill, you will find the device you seek in Zakar's private chamber which is located on the same level as the Pel-tec. You can't miss it with his sarcophagus inside. You must hurry though as I do not believe Zakar would leave it unattended under threat." Jacob Carter's lips twisted into a wry smile, "He learned his lesson last time."

TB C


	6. Chapter 6

PART SIX

With the guards inside the temple taken care of, Daniel shucked off his rags and with at a good-luck nod towards the other three, he activated the rings. The familiar _whohoom-whohoom-whohoom _preceded the blindingly lit metal rings that encircled and then dematerialised him. The disorientation topside was brief and expected. Giving the ring room a brief survey, he noted a few differences to Apophis' preferred décor; which was hardly surprising given Zakar's lineage was not ancient Egyptian.

"Sightseeing later, Daniel," he chided himself and hurriedly ran his fingers over the cuneiform surrounding what he hoped was the exit. Finding a raised symbol and twisting it, he was rewarded with the panel sliding aside. "Bingo."

Then peeking out and ears straining for that telling sound of heavy, marching footsteps, Daniel kept to the wall as he exited. Thankfully the corridor was empty as far as he could see on either side and while there was definite commotion, it came from a distance with the exception of the repetitive alarm. So far so good he thought and took the right side, speeding up to a cautious jog. Now to find the others and make a miraculous escape. Easy peasy lemon squeezey.

A few close scrapes later with him forced to dive into the nearest hidey-hole, he made it to the security block and then hit his first major obstacle; two guards stationed outside one of them. As hints go it was pretty big, but didn't really help him much. Aware that time was running out and Teal'c needed the security system disabled before he was blown out of the sky, Daniel raised the zat, sucked in a deep, fortifying breath and squeezed off two blasts.

Seized by blue tendrils of electricity, the guards crumpled and he didn't even wait to see if one or both had a stronger resistance to the stunning effects before he sprinted over. There, he paused with his fingers poised; hesitating over the keys of the security panel. His mind went utterly blank. "C'mon! _Think_!" The blankness passed and mentally crossing his fingers it was a universal code, he entered the same one Teal'c had shown them on Apophis' ship. Lady luck was still on their side and it accepted it.

Nerves and relief did not make a great mix and Daniel felt like a kid on a sugar high as he fairly bounced waiting for the panel to slide up enough that he could see inside. The first thing he saw as the door finally rose high enough was Jack a few ft away; rocking back on his heels with both hands jammed into his pockets. As sardonic as ever, O'Neill quirked his brows and complained, "Took ya long enough."

Behind him, Sam was helping her dad to his feet. Much to his surprise of the three of them only Jacob looked like he'd been tortured.

He wondered why the heck he'd even worried. "You're welcome and it's good to see you, too," Daniel retorted, heavy on the sarcasm. Tossing Jack the zat, he dug out a berretta for Sam and went to hand it over.

"We need to get to the control room-"

"Yeah, we know," interrupted Jack just as he fired a second, killing shot at the groaning Jaffa sprawled outside their cell. Then hunkering down, he relieved the bodies of their zats for Jacob and Daniel to use.

On his feet Jacob looked steadier and Sam explained what they'd agreed, "We're splitting up. I'm going with the colonel to find the other communion device while you and my dad take care of the control crystals."

At the helm, Teal'c felt at home and seemed completely unfazed at the barrage that was being released on the Al-kesh by the now visible, if still docked, goa'uld war ship.

Seated next to him, Ka'al suddenly asked, "What did you mean by my still talking like a slave?"

Dodging the onslaught and still sighting and firing on the Jaffa attempting to stem the rebellion on the ground, Teal'c answered without hesitation, "You declare the goa'uld to be false gods and yet you still adhere to their precepts on what is honourable and acceptable in war."

A cannon placement being set up on the highest ridge around the mine exploded as he fired on it. He continued, "The goa'uld trained us to accept loss of friends as if it were nothing and consider only long-term objectives. Fighting alongside the Tauri has taught me much. O'Neill and Captain Carter would not leave me behind and so I will not leave them."

"With such an attitude, the Tauri will not last long," Ka'al declared.

"I did not say that they are all the same," Teal'c spared him a dark look. "Only that amongst SG-1 leaving captured team-members behind when they can be saved is not acceptable."

The other Jaffa appeared to mull that over. "They accept you, even though you once served their enemy?"

"They do." Teal'c slid him a glance that was for once rife with meaning, "Does Maeve not accept you…as well as the others you fight alongside?"

Something close to fear passed over Ka'al's ebony features, "I believe so, but I cannot be certain until they are free of Zakar. War and oppression can bring about many a strange alliance and then afterwards it crumbles like sand."

Since the truth of that was undeniable, Teal'c was unable to offer reassurance and so returned his full attention to controlling of their craft.

Too agitated to sit on his throne, Zakar paced as he waited for reports from his Jaffa. He was never good at waiting even when he had no choice and now was no exception. The resistance had been a thorn in his side for months now, but they had never been as bold as this before, or as effective. Rather than blaming himself for not stamping them out sooner, he blamed the newcomers. They must have rallied the previously pitiful resistance into a full-blown rebellion. They would pay for that.

"Have the prisoners brought before me," he barked at one of the two Jaffa who remained with him and when the imbecile didn't move fast enough, he snarled, "now!"

Jacob had been right about it being easy to spot Zakar's personal space. Aside from the sarcophagus the place was sumptuous. "Hey, this is one snake who likes his creature comforts," commented Jack in a low hiss as he and Sam ducked inside bent in a defensive crouch. Seeing it was empty they relaxed and lowered their weapons.

"I see what you mean, sir." A little awed, Sam's gaze bounced from chairs, backless couches and even a bed made out of what looked like solid gold. The coverings had a sheen that could only be silk, or another material very like it. Diaphanous drapes covered the walls in jewel-like colour that would have looked garish in a lesser setting.

Standing amidst all this glitz and glamour, the colonel turned a slow circle to take it all in and get his bearings. Minus his cap, salt and pepper hair was mussed and framed an undeniably handsome face that nearly always managed to be just shy of serious no matter what the circumstances. With the jacket of his BDU's open at the neck his black tee-shirt underneath was visible and the glint of metal tucked between both could only be his dog-tags.

Those dog-tags brought back recent memories. Sam smiled amused with herself for preferring to look at a man dressed in drab olive green camo rather than ancient golden artefacts. Thinking about it, she figured it wasn't so surprising. Even before all of this happened, she'd known her CO wasn't exactly hard on the eyes.

"Daniel would have a field day in here," she joked lightly.

Big brown eyes swung her way. "Yeah, probably." His smile was brief, but warm enough that she had to suck in a breath. Until that moment she hadn't been sure how things would be between them after the caves incident. She still wasn't really, but she was hopeful.

He must have caught the sentiment because he went still as if caught. The moment stretched and something akin to regret passed over his face before he turned away, saying, "Let's just find this thing and get outta here," he told her. "The sooner we can get off this ship the better."

That was nothing less than the truth. Joining him in searching, it was a few minutes later before Sam came across a box that was roughly the right size and sealed tight no matter how hard she tugged. Her fingers hovered over it and she had to take another deep breath to call out, "Colonel, I think I've got something here."

Coming over and dropping to one knee beside her, O'Neill took a turn at trying to prise the lid off. It refused to budge and pursing his lips, he said, "Well, we need to know if it is the right thing before we try humping this damned box out of here with us." Then gesturing for her to move back, he aimed the zat and fired once.

The lid popped with an aggrieved sizzle and heads brushing then leaned in to peer inside. Nestled at the bottom was a replica of the wishbone shaped device they'd found halfway across the galaxy less than two weeks earlier.

His puffed out air washed over Sam's cheek. "Zippideedoodar, Captain. We got what we came for."

Sam couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so ambivalent about accomplishing a mission. Yes, she could. Make that never. "Looks that way."

There was a pause and then he nudged her to look at him. "What say we not tempt fate and use this now?"

Sam's brows knitted and her smile was uneasy, "Fate, sir?"

"Yeah!" Dark eyes danced with sardonic humour and echoed in a crooked grin. "You know the one that likes to bite us in the ass just when we think we're okay?"

"You're worried that somehow we'll get cornered and have to barter for our freedom with the box?" she hazarded.

"Something like that," he confirmed without dropping his gaze from hers. Kneeling hunched over the box together, it occurred to Sam that he wasn't telling her that this was what they were going to do, he was asking her.

Fresh warmth suffused her and unbidden a thought popped into her head that refused to leave again. Licking her lips, Sam nodded even as she warned, "You do remember it knocked us out last time, Colonel?"

Sheepish, he shrugged, "I'm kinda hoping that as this is supposed to be the undoing half it won't do that this time."

There was absolutely no logical basis for that rather optimistic line of thinking, but recklessly Sam didn't care. The idea of delaying this until they were back at the SGC was impossible now anyway. She needed these last few minutes to be done while they were alone and not under the watchful eyes of Janet, General Hammond and everyone else.

"Okay, let's do it." But, when he reached in to grasp the device, she shot out a hand and caught his. When he looked askance at her, she finished the sentence, "In a second."

With his undivided attention, Sam made a conscious decision to stop over thinking and went with her gut. "I'm sorry about dismissing you back there at the meal-"

Flinching, he interrupted, "Carter, forget about that."

"No, sir!" Taking a breath, she continued, "It scared me is all because deep down I believe the device didn't pull my feelings out of thin air either." She didn't tell him it had taken almost dying and hallucinating to drag that confession from her subconscious.

Then, before O'Neill could frame a reply and still following instincts that had less to do with her gut than somewhere higher up, Sam leaned in, cupped his jaw with her free hand and kissed him.

With her heart hammering in her chest, she kept the kiss tentative. His stubble was sharp but his lips were soft with surprise. Sam brushed her lips over them and felt the tingles all the way to her toes. Half expecting to be rebuffed, she gave a tiny gasp when his large hand cupped her jaw, too, long fingers reaching her nape as he pulled her closer and returned; then deepened the kiss.

Oh God! It was so beautiful that tears stung.

The military part of their natures that was so ingrained it was an integral part of them gave way without a whimper and passion ignited with a sweetness that made them both tremble. Sam's body hummed with it when the kiss turned gently plundering. Their breath melded as open mouths fused again and again in a frantic mating that gathered momentum by the second. Then it was over.

Pulling away, O'Neill dropped his hand and gave her time to recover before reaching inside the box again. Still a little dazed and feeling a dizzying mixture of relief and sadness, Sam followed his lead. They didn't look at one another again as they gripped it simultaneously and both gave a hoarse yell as powerful pulses of energy rocketed up their bodies.

The Al-kesh climbed steadily and let loose with more cannon blasts at Jaffa cowering in the forest. Then coming back around and diving towards the mother ship it fired again. Despite knowing the shields would not allow them to penetrate, Zakar reared back as the ship rocked ever so slightly.

"The pilot must be a fool to think he can harm us," assured the Jaffa at the weapons console.

"The fact that he's a still living fool is what concerns me," snapped Zakar, turning his head to aim a glower squarely at him. "Shoot him out of the sky or I'll send you down to the mines with the slaves."

"Yes, my lord," re-motivated the Jaffa proceeded to send volley after volley towards the expertly dodging scout ship. "Do you wish us to take off so that we may give chase and hunt down the blasphemers?"

"No," Zakar shook his head, "It doesn't appear to be straying far enough to warrant that." His eyes narrowed thoughtfully as he stared out at it. That wasn't the first time the much smaller vessel had fired on them, almost like it was testing for something. Testing for…shields? His hands clenched hard enough the knuckles turned white and stricken with a sudden fear, he whirled. "Send guards to the control room. Nobody must be allowed near the crystals."

"Immediately, my lord."

Spinning back to the view-screen and mind racing, he realised sickly that he no longer had the manpower onboard to execute a proper search for intruders. All of a sudden this attack no longer seemed so preposterous and pathetic.

How could things unravel so fast? His old powers where within his grasp and yet his hold on even this ship seemed to be slipping. His eyes glowed white with fury at that. "No!" he bellowed and spun. Only to see the Jaffa he'd send after the prisoners return alone and white-faced with terror.

He didn't need to hear the explanation and yet he had no choice. "The prisoners have escaped, my lord."

His voice was strangled, "Join the others in protecting the control room." The crystal at the centre f his palm glowed as he stabbed a finger at the Jaffa at the weapons console, "You, remain here and **destroy** that ship!"

"Where will you be, my lord?"

He was already at the exit by then. "I am going to my chamber. I will return soon."

Daniel was keeping a watch while Jacob opened a panel one at a time and smashed the long crystals inside. Unfortunately there were a lot of panels. Concentrating on what he was doing, the ex-general turned Tok'ra kept him informed. "That's the hyper and subdrives gone." He slid that panel shut and yanked open another.

The sounds of boots marching closer had Daniel gripping the zat tighter and turning to hiss, "Hurry! I think we're about to have company."

Looking up and catching his expression, Jacob Carter leaned back on one hand and raising a foot, smashed it through the crystals. "In that case, consider shield and weapons offline, too."

"Good. Does that mean we can go?"

"No," Jacob replied bluntly, "Now we have to find and destroy the backups or this will have been a total waste of time."

Just as he finished speaking an all too familiar sound of a staff weapon heralded trouble arriving. Ducking out of the way just in time, Daniel didn't even look at the smoking crater in the wall where he'd been standing.

Returning fire, Daniel settled himself low to the ground like Jack had taught him and retorted, "Well hurry up. 'cause I could do with a hand here. I'm an amateur remember."

Within seconds the corridor between them and the Jaffa was alive with bolts of energy. Then just to confuse the issue further the whole ship shook hard enough that Daniel almost tumbled out from behind his cover. Jacob didn't fare so well and had to pick himself up off the floor. Upholstering his own Zat, he joined Daniel. Raising his voice over the cacophony, he said, "I'm guessing Teal'c now knows the shields are down."

Drifting in and out of consciousness, Sam's first real awareness of her surroundings came when a hard fist picked her up by her jacket front and literally tossed her across the room. Over the ringing in her ears and her own groans of pain, she heard somebody ranting along with the sounds of heavy objects being thrown and crashing to the floor.

Zakar must have found them!

Clawing her way back from the pain-filled fog, Sam opened her eyes and forced herself to roll over. Blue and gold blurred and the ranting grew clearer.

"…waited so long. I refuse to allow a gaggle of pitiful, primitive humans to drag me back down."

Blinking the blurs settled into long flowing robes gathered on the smooth black marble of the floor. Terror lanced when she saw Zakar was crouched over a barely conscious Jack with one hand fisted into his jacket to bring his face closer.

"I was once your GOD! And yet now you dare defy me just because you've learned how to use a stargate…"

She'd never seen anyone so filled with fury. His eyes were nearly bugging out of his sockets with rage and spittle flew with every savagely spoken word.

Unfreezing, Sam fumbled for the berretta and then remembered she was no longer wearing her holster and that she'd put it down nearby while she searched.

Damn!

"Your kind was still scrabbling in the dirt for food and living in caves when I arrived. My worshippers numbered in thousands and I terrorised or pleasured at my leisure. Did you really think you could rise so far as to overcome me- ME?!"

Jack's head lolled weakly as his upper body was shaken. "Go screw yourself," he whispered.

Oh God! He shouldn't have said that thought Sam with a sinking feeling. It was pretty damned clear she was going to have to move now or watch him die. Frantically searching, she spotted the pistol not far from the box holding the device. The problem was that it was nearer Zakar than her.

Zakar had gone silent and still after the colonel had spoken. Then, eyes glowing he lowered his head close enough for his beard to brush against Jack's cheek. "I think it's time to put you to sleep, slave," he said in a low, strangled voice that grated along every nerve.

Zakar sat back enough to raise his right hand with the fingers splayed. The ribbon device began to glow and shimmer. At the same time a high pitched hum began to build.

No, no, NO! Crap! She wasn't going to make it. A sob clogged her throat.

Whipping up her own fury, she swallowed it back. Oh yes, you are. You will NOT give up.

Biting her lips against the pain in her abused body, Sam inched her way over as silently as she could. The muscles in her thighs cramped and she had to stop and clench them to make the pain dissipate and muscle unlock. Then she began again. The marble was cold under her clammy hands as she used both arms and legs to drag her weight across the distance.

The colonel moaned and his back arched as the agony ripped through him A line of golden light shot out from Zakar's palm and ended with a shimmer over his brow. A muted scream gargled in his throat and it was all the impetus Sam needed to propel herself those last few feet. She held onto one thought and one thought only. He wasn't going to die. She wouldn't let him.

She was close enough. The pistol lying in the floor was an impassive salvation and lunging for it, Sam closed her damp fingers over the grip. The welcome coolness of the metal barely registered before Zakar began to laugh maniacally. Twisting around she sighted him and squeezed the trigger, once, twice- three times. The bullets slammed into the goa'uld and knocked him to the side. The ribbon device fell silent and Jack slumped back to the ground.

Zakar was wounded, but not dead and whipping his head round to glare at Sam his eyes glowed; remorselessly squeezing off another round, she put a fourth bullet right in between them. The smooth round hole that appeared was nothing compared to the mess that flew out of the back of his head. Mouth hanging open in pure shock at his own abrupt demise, Zakar toppled to lie in a puddle of his own blood.

Dizzy and nauseous her gun hand slumped to rest on the floor and her head fell back to the floor with a thud. The air reeked of acrid gun smoke and the resulting hush was stark. Unable to hear the colonel over her own panting, Sam pulled herself together and crawled over to him. There she laid two fingers on his neck; praying the pulse would be strong and steady. Finding it, she slumped and laid her head on his chest. Her fingers remained where they were, a comfort to so to speak, for the both of them.

Daniel, Jacob and Teal'c found them that way a few minutes later. Gently turned Sam's smile wobbled at seeing the range of worried faces stood over her. "Hi," she said hoarsely.

"Hi yourself," replied Daniel carefully and crouched down. "You guys, okay?"

"Sure," she quipped, "Don't we look okay?"

"You do not," answered Teal'c seriously. "Do you require assistance in leaving this place?"

Surprised to see him, Sam focused up at the Jaffa. "Hey Teal'c," Her expression was quizzical. "I thought you were flying the Al-kesh?"

His proud head bowed briefly in acknowledgement. "I was until the shields came down and then I assumed I would be needed here and left Ka'al to continue providing aerial support to the resistance."

Putting an arm under her shoulders to help her rise, her dad squeezed a gentle hug and said, "A good thing he did too as Daniel and I were pinned down in the control room." The sombre lights in his eyes as he looked down into her face offered an apology, "We came as soon as we could."

"I know." Watching Daniel assist Teal'c in lifting a still unconscious O'Neill over one broad shoulder, she finally felt like she could relax.

Giving Zakar's body one last withering glance, she said, "Let's go home."

Lights and voices finally drew Jack back up from the drifting nothingness. Squinting, he voiced a loud groan in protest at the hammer-drills currently assaulting his brain, or what was left of it anyway. Unwilling to risk an increase in pain from opening his eyes to those lights; he left his other senses to pick up the tiny details that would clue him in as to where he was.

Detergent, antiseptic wipes and coffee; soft footfalls from rubber soled shoes, low rhythmic beeping and hushed voices from four familiar voices told him all he needed to know. He was in the infirmary back at the SGC and Sam, Daniel, Teal'c and Janet were waiting for him to wake up. As for the coffee; it was permanently associated with Daniel in his head.

Swallowing back what felt like a desert worth of sand, he turned his head and cranked open his eyes to see if he was right. The first person he laid eyes on was Sam sitting on the edge of the next bed along. Making eye contact, she gave him a blinding smile and nudged Daniel next to her. He pulled his head out of the book, looked up and followed her chin jerk towards Jack

"Hey," he said.

Teal'c stationed himself at the end of the bed with his hands behind his back and simply said, "O'Neill."

"Hey kids, wassup?" croaked Jack and winced at the sound.

Sam passed him a bottle of water and what followed was five minutes of constant dialogue with the gist being that Zakar and his Jaffa got their butts whupped; the resistance won the day and many of the kidnapped people were now looking to the Tauri for helping in finding their way back home.

"So, a usual day at the office then," he joked when they'd wound down. "You all did a great job. Consider me a proud CO."

Teal'c appeared to mull over whether that was an accolade worth having and judging by the small smile and head bow, he decided it was.

"Whoa! Jack you must be sick," Daniel snarked mildly, peering over his glasses.

"Jacob okay?" he asked Sam, risking a direct look and trying desperately not to relive that kiss. Headache or no headache it still packed a punch.

Hesitating as if expected someone else to answer, Sam looked as surprised as he felt when the others suddenly decided they had other places to be and drifted out. Alone, her smile was awkward and she latched onto the topic he'd given her. "My dad's fine, sir, thanks for asking. He sends his best, but had to go back," she flapped a hand, "something urgent came up. You know how it is."

"I do," he agreed quietly; then called her name equally quietly, "Sam."

Shocked he'd said her first name, she finally looked him in the eye. "Sir?"

Now he had her attention he didn't have the first clue what to say to her. _Carter, forget the device. I do want you, desire you, admire you and maybe even love you_. He shocked himself with that last one. Not so long ago he'd been convinced he'd had his time of loving and being loved. He'd even been content with that.

"Sir?" she prodded. "Did you have something you wanted to say?"

"You can't hear me anymore," he queried as a last confirmation. He didn't really need it because the whole time they'd all been telling him what he missed he'd gotten not a peep from her. It was over. Given how much effort they'd put into achieving just that objective it was starting just how much that bothered him.

Her eyes darkened to a deeper blue before she lowered them. "No," she said low.

In the end he chickened out. "We'll be okay," he said in lieu of the truth. Her only reply was a nod and a wan smile that didn't touch the sadness in her eyes.

Seeing that sadness an ache started in his chest and Jack was moved to offer more. "And given the choice I wouldn't change any of the last two weeks." He searched for the right words and cursed his own glaring ineptitude in that area. "It's been…"

The coward in him wanted to say something flippant to lighten mood. Maybe something like; 'it's been a blast'. Instead, he continued. "It was pretty damned special."

As easily as that the sadness melted and her smile blossomed into something sweet enough the ache over his heart actually intensified. "Yes, sir, it was."

Despite the fear, pain, embarrassment and forced self-confessions. It had been _had_ pretty damned special.

THE END

LINK: Here's the link I promised for the full 'adult' version. Please do not read if you are not 17 years old and over. http://sjalways-forever. 


End file.
